


住在杂物间的男人

by tangcu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangcu/pseuds/tangcu





	住在杂物间的男人

<章一>  
樱井翔是个家庭教师。  
庆应毕业，手段独有一套。因为十三四岁迷茫时期做过一段时间的艺人，人又聪明机灵，处事圆滑深谙规矩，在圈子里混得小有名气。于是在他退圈改做家教之后，有不少明星艺人会请他上门做家教。  
从学业包办到人生。  
累是累了点，不过高投入高回报，日子过得也算是风生水起。  
#  
这次他的教学对象是二宫家的小女儿琴里。  
这小姑娘的哥哥是二宫和也，刚刚因为学院赏授赏而声名鹊起，不久前还接到了好莱坞的片约。二宫生来就有一副好皮囊，一旦决心演戏了更是苦心钻研，路子顺风顺水，一点都不出人意料。  
更重要的是，他签了自家的事务所，各类资源唾手可得。  
听说二宫和也小时候性格顽劣，因为家里从事娱乐业而拒绝进入娱乐圈，但后来发现自己天生就是走这条路的人，这才开始了演艺事业。  
樱井不停回忆着这家人的全部情况，不知不觉中电车已经到站了。  
“是樱井先生吗？”  
刚出站就被人叫住了。  
樱井迎上去：“后田先生？”  
的确是二宫家的管家。笑眯眯的，手臂屈起来放在胸前，恭恭敬敬地俯下身子，与周匝熙熙攘攘行色匆匆的人群格格不入。  
眼看路人已经开始用余光瞟着这个燕尾服老人嘀嘀咕咕起来了，樱井赶紧催促道：“我们上车吧。”  
这之后，后田管家又是慢悠悠毕恭毕敬地引着樱井上了车。坐进车里，樱井继续回忆着这家人的近况，还推演了两三种见面的场景，以便自己能应付得更加得心应手。  
但是开门的一瞬间，他还是哑然了。  
“……松本先生？”  
他不确定地喊出声。无论怎么想，这个人都不该出现在这个地方。但是这个人天生的浓颜，实在是让人难以错认。  
对方点头：“五年不见了，翔君。”  
你怎么会在这里——？  
樱井的疑问差点脱口而出。不多问，不乱打听，管好自己分内的事，向来是他的守则。  
松本润是日本最大的娱乐公司MJ事务所的长子，之前樱井就是在这家事务所出道，又在松本的保护和支持下离开娱乐圈去追求自己的梦想。只是他离开娱乐圈之后就和松本断了联系，来之前也没想到会在这里见到松本润。  
这两个人，该不会是情侣吧……？  
这个时代，同性情侣也不是稀有动物了。  
樱井跟着松本进门，心里不停地犯着嘀咕。  
“我的父亲和二宫的母亲再婚了。你也知道，家父独身已久，向来欣赏特立独行、手腕强硬的女性。跟二宫阿姨再婚，也不是出人意料的事情。”松本仿佛猜到了樱井的心思，解释道，“只是，这还没有公开。希望翔君你能保守秘密。”  
樱井长舒一口气：“原来是这样。”  
这个秘密比同性情侣的秘密好说多了。  
强强联手，又得在圈子里掀起一场风暴。  
极富商业头脑的松本执掌公司，天生演技派的二宫挑起大梁，这家人还真是不得了。  
#  
松本陪着小姑娘跟樱井面谈，小女孩没有露出一丝不安的神情，看起来两家合并时间已经不短了，久到能让她充分信任这个新哥哥。  
小姑娘倒是出人意料的安分听话，没有端什么奇怪的架子。这倒不是重点，就算端着大小姐架子，樱井也有办法让她溃不成军地丢掉。  
“那暂且就这样吧，具体的情况我都已经了解了。授课下周就开始吧。”  
松本拍拍小姑娘的头：“谢谢樱井老师。”  
小姑娘甜笑着复读了一遍。  
“失礼了，卫生间在？”  
“琴里，带老师去楼下的卫生间。”  
小姑娘站起来，拉起樱井的袖子，啪嗒啪嗒地踏着小兔子拖鞋跑了下去。跑到一楼时恰巧门铃响了，小姑娘倏地放开樱井，欢呼一声“哥哥回来了！”，又一溜烟地朝大门跑过去了。  
樱井低笑着摇了摇头。从房子出去还要跨过花园，不知道琴里什么时候才能回来。  
他往一楼的深处走去，愈走水声愈响。樱井推开门，发现客用的卫生间里居然也设了一个浴室，磨砂玻璃门上湿漉漉地沾满了小水珠。  
这时浴室里的水声停了，水雾渐消，透过玻璃隐约能看见一个小巧精致的身影。看起来像个国中的孩子。  
松本家，或者二宫家还有别的孩子吗？  
里面窸窸窣窣地响起了衣物摩擦的声音，不多时，推拉门被拉开了。  
那人垂着头，毛巾搭在头顶，柔软的发丝挂在耳侧，还在滴答滴答地往下滴着水。身上穿着宽松的白T恤和浅色短裤，底下露出一大截白嫩的小腿。没做什么故意撩人的姿势，却莫名其妙地散发着清纯的色气。他并没有注意到樱井，只顾着低头往外走，直到撞上堵在门口的樱井才受惊地抬起头来。  
看清眼前是个素未谋面的陌生人，他迅速把头上的毛巾扯下来搭在领口，警惕地望着樱井，仿佛一只被侵犯了领地的猫。  
樱井眼底泛起一丝玩味。  
有意思。  
这个反应速度，真不是盖的，比一般人快多了。这只猫，连精神的敏感度都远超常人。  
只是之前还是没有防备的样子啊。  
脖子上的，是吻痕吧。  
这可真是秘密自己找上门来了。  
樱井愉悦地颔首微笑：“这真是失礼了，我叫樱井翔，是琴里小姐的家庭教师。”  
那人小声地说了句“你好”，眼神示意着樱井赶紧让路。  
偏偏樱井偶尔会坏心眼，而这个人又炸着毛，耳朵扑簌簌的，引得人直想使坏。  
“借……过。”  
嗓音清脆透彻十足的好听，但是说话却磕磕绊绊的，仿佛学语中的稚童。  
哦？禁脔？从小养到大的那种？  
这么好听的音色，却不能利落地说话，只能被迫在床上嗯嗯啊啊地叫的话，还真是让人有点心痒痒。  
突然樱井笑容一顿，感受到背后传来了强大的压迫感。  
他从容不迫地侧身，小猫几乎是立刻从他身边钻了过去。出乎他意料的是，小猫并没有像想象中那样一头扎进饲主的怀里，而是像躲他一样，也想飞快地略过松本。  
只是松本不是好打发的人，长臂一捞就结结实实地把猫咪兜进了怀里。  
“洗干净了？”  
松本低声问。  
小猫不情不愿地点了点头。  
松本大手拍了拍他的小脑袋，替他把胸口掩饰得更加严实之后，这才放松了对他的钳制。  
果不其然，松本刚一卸下力气，猫咪就逃走了。  
他径直跑进楼梯旁边的杂物间里，砰的一声关上了门。  
樱井扭过头来，直视着松本润，带着足够探寻的意味。  
“正好和也已经到家了，翔君也洗洗手一起来吃饭吧。”  
不解释？  
樱井看着先行转身离开的松本，微微眯起了眼睛。  
“哎？……这不是太有趣了嘛。”  
<章二>  
说起来，这还是樱井翔第一次见到二宫和也本人。他看上去已经卸了妆，下巴上还挂着没有擦干净的水珠，可素颜的他仍然皮肤细腻眉眼清秀，精打细算的五官让他看上去像个精致的女人。人虽然在懒懒地笑着，但周身却散发出了十分强大的气场。这要是放到学校里去，恐怕也没有调皮的男孩敢拿他的长相开玩笑。  
“我家琴里很乖吧，老师？”  
“您教育得好，是不像一般的大小姐呢。”  
“听说老师之前也是艺人呢。”  
樱井翔放下刀叉，笑道：“小小的一混罢了，可比不上二宫老师资历深。”  
“那老师也是很懂这个圈子里的规矩了呢，不然也不会这么短的时间里就有了这么好的口碑。”二宫头也不抬，“连我这个新人，都从各种各样的地方听说了老师的事情呢。”  
二宫用餐刀整整齐齐地切开了盘子里的浇汁汉堡肉。  
“呐，是吧，老师？真奇怪呢。”  
我还觉得奇怪呢，好莱坞明星居然真的贯彻了喜欢吃汉堡肉的平民设定。  
樱井翔面不改色：“都是谬赞了。”  
如果是正常人的话，恐怕已经被二宫的气场给压怕了。也是，这个人摆着一副懒散的样子来威胁人不要多管闲事，比起那些虚张声势外强中干的人来说可恐怖多了。  
二宫似笑非笑地抬眼。  
樱井余光所及之处，是自顾自吃得开心不谙世事的小琴里，和同样托着腮盯住他的松本润。  
大家都很会读空气的。  
当然包括樱井翔。  
威胁这件事情，本身就是一种揭开自己弱点的做法。把强大和软肋同时摆在你面前，就看你自己怎么掂量了。  
这只小猫对这两个人来说都很重要，这让他们在这件事上保持了同样的立场。吻痕恐怕是来自两个人的。  
在别人的地盘上撒野，绝对不是明智的选择。  
这个时候，见识了对方的秘密，就该先乖乖地不轻举妄动……  
一阵子。  
搞笑。那只小猫……太过可爱了，实在是想抓到自己的怀里好好逗弄一番啊。就算这猫咪背后可能藏着两个大家族的秘密，知道这个秘密十有八九会使他引火烧身，他也暂时没有放手的打算。  
樱井举起酒杯回以微笑。  
#  
学校离主宅很远，平时上课的时候，琴里都住在学校附近的公寓里，每周只有一天的家教在主宅进行。  
结束了第一次的辅导，樱井准备一个人去银座小酌一杯。之前还做艺人的时候他就经常去这家店喝酒，这是个被前辈推荐的、艺人们常去的酒吧。  
他和老板的关系很亲近。圈里人来的多，老板知道的也多。他准备先从老板这里讨要一些情报。  
“哟，稀客。翔君。从那之后就没怎么见过你了。”  
“那”是说退圈。不当艺人，他也就下意识地绕着了艺人活动的圈子。  
“那可不是。得有三四年了。”  
“翔君一点都没变，和拍班比的时候一样可爱。”  
“男人可一点都不可爱。”  
“听说你改行当老师了？”  
“差不多吧。在做家教一类的工作。说起来，最近刚换了新雇主。”樱井接过老板推来的啤酒，凑过去低声道，“是那个二宫和也的妹妹。”  
“刚得了学院赏的影帝嘛，我知道。最近火得红里带紫的。”老板朝深处沙发的方向努嘴，“喏，不是那个人嘛。”  
樱井顺着老板的目光看过去，角落里坐着的正是昨天刚见过面的二宫。  
二宫身边好像还有什么人……  
被好好打理过的层次鲜明的黑发，软绵绵的脸颊，被男人完全圈在怀里的小小的身体。眼角好像十分顺从地向下垂着，一副乖巧的模样，然而低垂的眼眸里却闪着不甘和反抗的光芒。  
这不是那只小猫么。  
本以为猫儿是被软禁在家里的，想等准备齐全之后，在下周去主宅的时候再近距离地接触他一次，打探打探内情。  
没想到，情报工作刚刚开始——仅仅是在第二天——他就和小猫再次见面了。  
樱井果断地改变了计划：“那我去打个招呼。”  
老板懒洋洋地应了一声，回过头去继续招呼旁边的熟客。  
#  
“……这不是二宫先生吗。真是巧遇。”  
二宫闻声一顿，却没有立刻抬起头来确认；他单是眼珠向上一转，不动声色地扫了一眼来人的衣装，嘴里还没说什么，瞳仁里便有不善的讯息一闪而过。  
很快他又一改之前短暂的阴郁，摆出招牌的微笑：“哟，樱井老师。”  
樱井笑问：“我也坐在这里，您……不介意吧？”  
小猫这时才抬了头，发现来人是那天堵了自己路的陌生人，眼中闪过一阵诧异。二宫瞥到小猫的动作，鼻音哼了一声；听到二宫声音的瞬间，猫儿先是一怔，随后突兀地咬紧下唇，身体好像更加靠近二宫了，纤细而白皙的手指也颤抖着抓紧了二宫的手腕。  
二宫笑眯了眼，用另一只手呼噜了几下猫儿的头毛，硬生生把原本规整的发型给揉乱了。  
“您随意。”二宫睨着他，“正好也想问问今天的琴里怎么样呢。”  
没有在意二宫想要把话题转向妹妹的打算，樱井坐下后佯装惊讶：“哎呀。这位是？看起来还像是个孩子。这样可不太好啊和也先生，把未成年带进银座什么的。”  
听到这个人居然不经允许擅自把称呼上升了一个等级，二宫眼角一抽。  
“真失礼呢，老师。真的论起来，智君还要比老师长上一两岁呢。”  
闻言樱井便愣住了，转而重新去打量着这个人。这……这猫儿，可一点都看不出来已经二十八九了。  
“老师真是健忘，之前您也见过的。”二宫摸着猫儿的下巴作势往上抬，“ほら，智君来打个招呼。”  
“呜……呜！”  
小脸被迫抬了起来，圆圆的眼睛已经漾满了晶亮亮的泪水。一改刚才的冷静，这双眼眸中此刻只有迷离和无助。红润的嘴唇小幅度地张合，仍旧是小口小口的呼吸，喘息却异常急促。他有一刻对上了樱井的目光，立即羞耻地从脸颊一直红到了耳根，小脑袋无力地挣了挣，却抵抗不过二宫的钳制，只好保持着抬头的姿态。  
哎呀，被放了什么小玩具吗？  
小猫再也咬不住嘴唇了，挠人的气音听起来湿哒哒粘糊糊的，像沾满蜂蜜一样甜蜜而黏腻。  
“不……受不了了……”  
他哆哆嗦嗦地讨饶。  
二宫没有放开他的意思。  
于是小猫儿终于委屈地抽了抽鼻子，眼泪哗的一下就下来了。一张精致的小脸上泪水纵横交错，哭得让人不由得心里一揪。  
樱井眸色一暗。  
“怎么哭得这么厉害？”他明知故问。  
“撒……不知道呢。被欺负了吧。”二宫拇指和食指继续抓住了猫儿的下颌，伸出中指轻轻地摸着他不停滚动的小小喉结，“别光哭啊，招呼呢？要做个礼貌的孩子啊。”  
小猫是真的到了极限了，哭音颤悠悠的：“老师……老师好……”  
像个小学生。  
自己这样简直像是正在欺负学生的坏老师呢。  
被欺负惨了、哭得不停抽噎的小猫儿似乎也把二宫给迷住了。他不再把精力放在与樱井针锋相对上，两人忽然在某种意义上变成了同盟。  
“自我介绍呢？”  
小猫儿泣不成声，奶声奶气一字一顿地：“智……我叫大野智……”  
二宫倏地扯住大野另一侧的手臂，将他整个人抱到自己腿上跨坐着。体势突然的变动让大野的啜泣声戛然而止，一时无法对过大的刺激做出反应，身体顿时僵住了。二宫摁住他的后脑勺拉近两人的距离，粗暴地封住了猫儿的嘴唇，本来连绵不绝的哭声被截断成断断续续漏出来的呜咽。  
樱井默默地在一边喝着酒，心里被这只小猫的叫声撩得七荤八素的，仿佛耳朵深处有人拿着一把小刷子，不停地刷啊刷啊。  
固执地、倔强地咬着牙反抗的他也是，受不了欺负而丢盔弃甲地哭出来的他也是。  
可爱。  
怎么可以这么可爱。  
<章三>  
被自己掠夺性地亲吻着，加上暗地里对性器的不停爱抚，大野嗓子里发出模糊的尖叫，猫背绷得僵直，终于崩溃地射了出来。  
不想让旁人听到大野的声音，二宫也不管这个人到底能不能在亲吻的间隙喘得上气，只顾尽力地封住他的嘴，像贪心的孩子在捞金鱼一样，想把大野所有的声音都通过贴合的双唇传达到自己这里。  
余光瞥见樱井居然还不识趣地坐在对面，二宫不由得暗暗咋舌。  
这个人，不知道是真的不会读空气，还是故意在挑衅。  
看那双尽是狡诈精光的眼睛，恐怕是后者。  
回过神来才发现大野趴在他的肩上，呼吸急促得不正常；他忽然想起来这人情动的根源还在折磨着他脆弱的后穴，更别说大野已经高潮的身体比平时要加倍的敏感，恐怕再这样下去，这只坚强却脆弱的猫真的会被玩坏。  
他把按摩棒的电源切断，大野便宛如断了线的娃娃，后背再也挺不直，一点力气都不剩，整个人彻底跌进二宫的怀里。  
眼睛闭得死死的，呼吸浅而微弱。  
二宫一把横抱起大野，站起身来居高临下地睨着樱井：“先失陪了，老师。我家琴里就拜托你了。”  
樱井笑了笑，轻啜一口酒，沉默地目送两人离去。  
不久之后，你家的智君也会拜托我的。  
#  
今天的二宫粗暴得不像话。  
虽然平时就是一副恶魔的做派，但遇事时却总是冷静到让人惧怕。这样冲动又蛮横的二宫……实在是太新鲜了。又新鲜又恐怖。  
大野在楼下的时候就已经没什么意识了，只是隐约感觉到自己被这个格外不讲理的男人抱到了别的地方。他经常被二宫带到这里来。二宫喜欢把含着情趣玩具的他带到各种各样的公众场合去，这种羞耻play是他怎样都玩不腻的把戏。每次都克制不了情欲、丑态百出的自己恰恰是他乐此不疲的原因，这点他最明白不过了。  
但是每次都会重蹈覆辙。  
这种有关肉欲的游戏，人永远都玩不出什么新花样，却还是翻来覆去地玩个不停。  
他受够了，却没有办法抵抗，被这两个男人一遍遍地推进情欲的漩涡。而他们却站在岸边，用冷静的双眼注视着又嘲讽着。  
你看这个男人……明明根本没办法拒绝快乐，却总是摆出一副清高的样子。随便一玩弄，就迫不及待地露出了本性。  
啊……那时候的我，又天真又愚昧，居然相信自己这一次能够真正被疼爱……  
二宫仿佛不耐烦大野这副半死不活的状态，把他硬生生地摔上了床。  
大野皱着眉悠悠转醒，迷迷糊糊地向二宫投去不解的眼神。  
“老师对你很有兴趣嘛。你是怎么勾引老师的？”  
二宫怒极反笑，好整以暇地、慢吞吞地剥着大野的衣服。二宫从来不会在外面真枪实干的，大野被这个今天格外陌生的男人吓得不轻，两只小爪子连忙抓住了二宫的胳膊，眼中是无声的抗拒。  
二宫不管他无力的拒绝，都没有花费力气就把他的双手拽开，索性直接带着他两条纤细的胳膊一起在他身上四处游移。  
“像现在抓住我一样，可怜兮兮地抓住老师的胳膊，说身体可以随便给老师玩弄，求求老师带我走了吗？”  
大野触电般放开了抓住二宫的手，然而放开后更不知道把手放在哪里好，只能别扭地搁在胸前。  
“只是……只是见了一面……”大野终于颤声开了口。他不喜欢被误解的感觉，即使对象是这个人。  
“哎，你在逗小孩子玩吗？只见了一面就把老师勾住了？那大叔真是厉害啊。”  
二宫笑道。  
“跟我说清楚嘛。我很好奇的啊？”  
子虚乌有的东西他没办法说明。  
大野的沉默仿佛火星落在了炸药桶的导火索上，二宫低咒一声，动作再度变得粗暴又毫无章法。他三下五除二地剥光了身下人所有的衣服，拉开大野的双腿，露出那艰难地吞下了按摩棒的肉穴。精液和肠液胡乱地搅在一起，艳红而湿润的皱褶随着他急促的呼吸开开合合。  
二宫抓住按摩棒的手柄，似乎已经适应了这庞然大物的插入，肠肉死咬着按摩棒不肯松口。二宫也不管三七二十一，把大野柔软的腿掰成不可思议的角度，然后强硬地把按摩棒抽出三分之一来，棒身上的螺纹残忍地、一寸寸地碾过幼嫩的软肉。  
大野感到一阵天旋地转，后面难以启齿的痛苦让他有些恶心。  
他侧过头去，难受地干呕了两下，胃里却空空如也。不如说身体根本不想让他吐出什么来，他只是太难受了，想靠什么别的生理反应来转移一下注意力。  
按摩棒还在继续往外抽。他忽然明白男人的举动并不是要用这无机质来折磨他，更不是发善心让他过得轻松一点。他只是想让按摩棒腾个地方，好用自己比按摩棒更可怕的性器取而代之。  
“不能……不能做，”大野顾不上疼痛，更别说两腿大张的害羞。他无力地摇着头，虚握着的拳头软绵绵地推拒着二宫的胸膛，“不能插进来，会死的……”  
“啊？都做了那么多回了，你还会怕这个？难不成是迷上老师的滋味了，要为老师守身如玉？”  
他啜泣着躲避，嘴里喃喃道：“可是、可是今天晚上润君还……呜……呜呜……”  
“润君润君的，他也比我好是不是？自从和松润住在一起了，是不是我太给你好脸色了？”二宫恶声道，“你给我记住，你是来赎罪的，不是来当相叶家的大少爷的！别一副清高的样子，我想要的时候你没有拒绝的权利！”  
大野本就哭得眼睛红肿不已，二宫一番话下来，眼眸又泛起了泪光。  
“我……我不是相叶……”  
“哦……也是。他们家连姓都不肯给你改。”二宫哂笑道，“亏你还觉得自己为了保护弟弟做出什么伟大的事情了呢，说不定相叶雅纪现在正在开心自己有这么个笨蛋哥哥呢？傻乎乎的，给块糖就肯为自己做牛做马。”  
“不……你不能……你不能这么说雅纪！”大野虽然心里害怕，被说到底线却还是不由自主地提高了音量去反驳，“雅纪他……”  
这个人，到底是真的不知死活还是在挑战他的忍耐极限？松本润松本润的也就算了，那个家教也丢到一边不管，现在又开始来跟他说相叶家那个小少爷的好了？  
二宫急红了眼，把按摩棒一口气扯出来，身下的人惊喘一声，屏住了呼吸，下一口气还没来得及补上来，又被二宫突如其来的插入给顶撞得只能出气没法进气。  
大野眼前一暗，几乎要昏过去。他像一个溺水的人，胳膊胡乱地抓了两下，却没够到什么能缓解窒息般痛苦的浮木，小脑袋摆来摆去，仿佛坠入了梦魇一般皱紧了眉头。  
他耳边嗡嗡作响。耳鸣得厉害，怎么摇头都缓不过来。不知道过了多久，从很远的地方传来了男人的声音：“喂。”  
“喂！”  
“呼吸啊，你这笨蛋。”  
他终于抓住了漂来的浮木。  
可能会得斯德哥尔摩综合症的吧？他迷迷糊糊地想。然后开始听话而感激地学着呼吸。  
视觉和听觉一点点地回到了他的身体里。面前是二宫的脸，表情还是无动于衷的样子，只是他额角坠满了晶莹的汗珠。  
体内的热楔，好像还没有动过的迹象。  
这个人……做坏人的话，就做到底啊。大野无奈地抬起手来，顺着二宫脸颊的轮廓，从额角一直抚摸到下颌。  
“所以说……你……”大野的手落了下去，有气无力地说道。  
二宫挑眉。  
……还是个孩子啊。  
大野摇摇头，没有说下去。没一个男人会想在这个时候被人说还是小孩，他可不敢再在这种情况下触怒二宫了。二宫估计也不会想到这个正被自己制得死死的男人居然有这种反了天的想法，软下声来：“你转过身去。背对着我……不疼的。”  
二宫双臂撑在大野旁边，大野疼坏了，只想赶紧换个舒服一点的姿势，于是照着二宫的吩咐，艰难地想要翻过身去，只是肉刃还插在他后穴里，就像楔子一样，将他牢牢地固定在原地。  
转了半天只转了个脸的大野，委委屈屈地把脸转回来，耳尖红红的，呐呐道：“过不……去。”  
二宫心里一动。  
这个男人，平时骄傲得像猫一样，反抗、反抗、还是反抗，从来不会顺从别人的心意。只有在这种被逼上绝路的情况下，才会敲破一点他坚硬的外壳，露出里面可爱而软糯的样子来。  
二宫突然起了逗他的念头，凑到他耳边低声道：“我来帮帮你吧。我数一二三，然后我就让你翻过去啰。”  
男人的鼻息凑得太近，搔得大野的耳朵痒痒的。他忍不住缩着脖子躲开，喉咙里勉强发出同意的呢喃声。  
二宫一边拖长音说着“一——”，一边把大野的小腿折弯抬到胸前，他像猫儿被顺毛顺舒服了一样嘤咛一声，随着腿折起来的方向偏过头去。  
二宫的手握住他光洁而圆润的肩膀，身体悄悄地撑了起来，给他留足了翻身的空间。大野的身体还是柔柔软软的，大概是因为数到三之前还会听到二的缘故，大脑还没有指挥身体做出戒备的姿态。男人坏心眼地在大野看不到的地方笑了，然后握着他的肩膀，一口气把他掀翻过去。  
“呜——？”  
大野仿佛还没弄清楚发生了什么一样，发出一声充满疑惑的哭叫，天旋地转之间就被男人摁住肩膀趴在床上了。  
“笨蛋，别相信我啊？”  
二宫愉悦地挺身，更深地侵入男人的肉穴。大野上身软趴趴地贴在床上，只有小屁股高高翘着，迫不得已地贴近二宫的下腹，方便男人的顶弄。  
被男人大力的撞击给顶得晕头转向，缠绵的肉穴紧紧咬住了肉棒。他整个人都随着二宫的抽插，前后不停地晃动。大野胡乱地揪住面前的床单想要固定住自己，却只是把床单揪得乱七八糟的。床头离得太远，胳膊颤抖着往前够了够，却怎么都碰不到。  
二宫不太明白这个人手伸来伸去是在干什么，只当他被情事冲昏了头。没想到男人的手放弃了床单、放弃了向前伸展，最终居然瞄上了他撑在男人耳边的手臂，两只小爪子颤悠悠地同时抓住了他的右手腕。  
不像他的手那样充满肉感，这个男人的手掌线条纹理分明，平时看上去细嫩的一片，真正用力贴过来却能感受到薄薄的皮肤下那明晰的骨节；掌心湿漉漉的，又高热得几乎烫伤了他的皮肤。  
大野抵着床单偏过头来，湿润的眸子求饶一样地望着他。  
二宫瞅着他那一抽一抽的小鼻子，眼睛溢满水光好像又要哭出来，明明已经是个大叔了，居然还能摆出这样可怜兮兮的姿态。  
这个人对性事向来不刻意迎合也不刻意拒绝，只是把他最真实的想法反应在行动上。  
他却一点都不自知，自己骨子里天性媚人。  
二宫感到一阵热流直冲到头皮，震得他一阵晕眩。他俯下头去吻住那人可爱的后颈，用牙齿叼起小块皮肤细细地磨，他便如愿地听到了这个人嗓子里发出了呜呜的哭声，然后得寸进尺地一路舔吻到他的眼眉，下身却怎样都不舍得放弃对男人肠穴的掠夺，刁钻地撞击着脆弱的腺体。大野怎样地扭腰闪躲都避不过男人的侵略，渐渐地失了神，甚至产生了自己整个后穴都变成了敏感点的错觉，男人不需要瞄准，只要胡乱地撞击就能照顾到他舒服的地方……他已经逃不掉了。  
“不……呜……别咬了……”上下都被侵犯，大野不由得抽噎着出声，哀求二宫至少放过他上面的敏感。  
“嗯？不舒服吗？”二宫一边舔舐着一边问。  
反正无论怎样，他都不准备放过大野。  
“舒、舒服……可是，太舒服了就……可怕……”  
之前只要他们舒服了就好，自己只有承受的义务。突然感觉舒服，他可……  
二宫低低地笑了。  
“大叔你可没有讨价还价的权利啊。这么舒服的话，你就天赋异禀地靠后面射精好了。”  
男人的话仿佛致命的催情剂，大野尖叫出声，眼前闪过一片白光，未经抚慰的肉棒居然真的只靠后面的插入就吐露了白浊。  
精液随着男人步步紧逼的抽插，如同被挤压着产乳一样断断续续地迸射出来。  
“大叔真厉害……居然真的被插射了……”二宫也被这奇妙的状态搞得兴奋不已。然而男人已经到了极限，肉穴激烈地绞着他的肉棒，整个人都泛起了异常的粉红色，呻吟声也渐渐变了调。  
二宫也不再折磨他，草草插了几下就释放在他身体深处。滚烫的热液汹涌地注入他难以启齿的地方。大野已经什么声音都发不出来了，紧紧地抓着男人的胳膊，彻底失去了意识。  
<章四>  
醒来的时候，他已经躺在了自己那小小的杂物间的床上。  
没有窗户的，熟悉的，逼仄又安心的场景。床头的台灯开在最低档上，幽暗的灯光让身体感到更加的疲惫和困倦，人就像被牢牢地粘在床上一样，连胳膊都抬不起来。  
不知道已经是什么时候了。没有阳光，他甚至不知道现在是白天还是黑夜。  
不可能是晚上吧。松本润出差那么久，才刚空闲下来，不会因为二宫已经做过了而好心地放过他。  
他也不想出门去确认时间，他真的不想再碰到第二个樱井翔了。他能感觉到二宫异常的情绪是因为那个家庭教师。他不喜欢这样，在肉体的往来中掺杂进莫名其妙的情感，他只想继续无心地承受下去。  
于是他再次闭上眼，逼迫自己坠入并不安稳的梦境之中。  
#  
“有哥哥的消息了吗？现在来找我。”瘦削的青年坐在办公桌前，手指间夹着的钢笔有一下没一下地敲打着面前摊开的文件。  
“如果说他具体的位置的话，那还没有。”中年男人站在青年面前，毕恭毕敬道，“但是雅纪少爷……最近，二宫和也带着大少爷露面了。”  
相叶不耐烦道：“又是这种消息。我已经不缺这种消息了。二宫家的老管家多么英武神通，又甩掉了你的跟踪，你也不需要再来我面前强调了。”  
“不……虽然这次没有追查到大少爷的去处，但是这次二宫在酒吧和人接触了。”男人说道，“我还听说这个人也在暗地里调查大少爷。我想事情开始出现转机了。”  
相叶眼睛微眯，下巴一扬，示意男人说下去。  
“但是这个人也非常难办……与二宫不相上下，除了没有二宫那样的身份。所以在下手之前，想来问问您的意见。”男人说，“他叫樱井翔，之前短暂地出道过一阵子，不知道您有没有耳闻。”  
“啊……是他啊。”相叶放下钢笔，撑着脸沉思片刻，“他也是跟我和哥哥有点渊源的人。没想到他也在查哥哥。”  
“您的意思是……樱井翔认识您和大少爷？那真是奇怪了，我还听说他是从大少爷的名字开始调查的。”  
“比起高中时代，哥哥的样貌和性格都变得翻天覆地的，认不出来也不稀奇。更何况，和他只是点头之交罢了。”相叶摆摆手，“你把樱井现在的情况简讯给我吧。暂时，你先不要动作了。”  
#  
大野智……大野……  
大野可不是什么名门的姓啊。在脑海和通讯录里用关键字筛过一遍的樱井，苦恼地下了结论。  
虽然从本人嘴里得到了最难入手的名字的情报，但是出人意料的是这个人好像没什么显赫的背景。这世界上最难得到情报的不是什么注重隐私戒备森严的大人物，而是这种丢到人堆里就仿佛水滴流入大海的普通人。  
不会真的就是个得到宠爱的普通妓子吧……？  
不对，名门之仇的方向肯定是没错的……这个人跟松本和二宫相处的模式，实在是看不出一丝金主与男妓的味道。见到松本会躲、不到逼不得已不会听从二宫的命令，再怎么解释成欲拒还迎的小把戏，也太过勉强了，眼睛里的情绪可不会说谎。  
樱井叼着笔摇头。  
琴里歪着头看樱井：“这题又算错了吗？”  
他回过神来：“我看一下……”  
“老师你有心事哦。”琴里放下笔，托腮望着他，“和我家有关系吗？”  
樱井心里一跳。  
不愧是那个人精的妹妹，这么小就已经有了如此敏锐的直觉了。  
“啊，猜中了吗？”琴里捂着嘴笑了起来，“润哥哥和哥哥都是无聊的大人，老师是好奇杂物间那个哥哥吧？”  
也不管樱井有没有反应，琴里自顾自地讲：“可是没办法告诉老师啊，因为我也很喜欢那个哥哥的。润哥哥说，如果让别人知道的话，杂物间的精灵哥哥就会消失了。”  
……什么歪门邪道。这家人就这么冠冕堂皇地教小孩子？欺负小猫的时候就没什么猫叫声传到小姑娘耳朵里吗？  
反正就算问了，也只能得到敷衍的回答吧。  
琴里虽然是个不问世事天真无邪的孩子，但二宫已经刻意地在大野和她之间，划出了分明的界限。  
从小姑娘这里，怕也是没法下手了。  
#  
松本回到家的时候已经是傍晚了。  
管家后田从他手里接走公文包和大衣，说道：“晚餐已经备好了。”  
“智呢？”  
“智少爷还在休息。”  
松本洗过手后坐到餐桌前，对面的二宫抱着游戏机，脸上毫无波澜：“今天智君可能是坏了。”  
松本浓眉一跳：“我记得之前跟你说过了，今天智是我的。”  
二宫手里的游戏机发出一阵通关的音乐，他懒懒地放下游戏机伸了个懒腰：“都这么大的人了，别一提到大叔就像抢玩具撒泼耍赖的孩子一样。”  
“你还不是撒泼打滚地把智做坏了。”  
“啊～啊，从那之后过了太久了吗？我们都忘了大叔在这里是个什么身份了吗？”  
管家无言地把一盘盘餐点摆到两人面前。两人一个偏爱西点的奢华精致，另一个偏爱平民美食的滋味浓郁；一个爱好钻研刀与叉，另一个填饱了肚子就罢。性格截然不同的两个人，平日也只有用餐的时候会面对面地坐在一起。这幅针锋相对的场景，管家已经是见惯不惯了。  
“我没你那么别扭。他什么身份，不碍着我怎么对他。”  
“那真是怪不得大叔满嘴今天润君要做润君润君的。你偷偷给他吃了多少糖丸？”  
闻言松本好心情地执起了刀叉：“他真这么说了？”  
二宫不爽道：“骗你的笨蛋！就算真的说了，也只是找借口拒绝做爱而已。”  
松本轻哼一声，不置可否。  
二宫恨恨地把叉子往牛排上一杵，扬声道：“为什么今天做的是牛排？”  
管家倒酒的手一抖。得，不管怎么降低存在感，战火该烧过来还是会烧过来的。  
松本一挥手：“您别纵容和也闹脾气了，还顺着他来，多大的人了。您去把智叫起来吃晚饭吧。”  
后田本是二宫家的执事，虽然被松本解了围，但还是偏爱着自家的和少爷，放下酒瓶的时候仍旧是望了一眼二宫和也。后者还在一个人生闷气，把牛排戳得不成样子。  
他把叹息咽了回去，穿过餐厅到客厅里去敲杂物间的门：“智少爷，您醒了吗？润少爷喊您用晚餐了。”  
不多时里面传来了软乎乎的回话：“爷爷，我不想吃。”  
后田放低声音：“那边两位少爷在吵着呢，您可别火上浇油了。”  
里面静寂了片刻，再次响起来的嗓音带了点不情不愿：“我知道了。”  
没多久，大野穿得简简单单地开了门。无论给他变着花样置办了多少的新衣物，他也从来都是老几件轮着穿。  
大野一声不吭地跟在管家身后，又一声不吭地落了座。他面前摆着与两人相同的料理，只是牛排已经被细细地切好了。他不惯用刀叉，大概是曾经生境贫困的缘故。  
二宫看着大野，明知道这个人后面疼得厉害，只是硬撑着，看上去好像是没什么事的样子，坏心眼地笑着调侃：“真不愧是大叔，恢复得可真快。”  
大野不理他的话，只是耳尖藏掖不住地红了起来。他跳过处理好的牛排，拿起小瓷勺刮了一层本应属于饭后的甜点。一层细细的奶油进肚，他才发现自己并不是不想吃，而是已经饿得饥肠辘辘了。  
就算是饿得紧了，他胃口也并不大，往嘴里送了几块牛排就再次推开了盘子。肉做得极嫩，肉质也是上乘，然而在他眼里，肉的吸引力远远不及甜点。他放下沉重的金属叉子，换上小瓷勺，抬头去找刚才被自己推开的甜点，却发现坐在主位上的松本竟然在盯着他看，也不知道他盯了多久。  
“一会洗完澡，直接去我的房间。”  
大野听起来十分淡定地“哦”了一声。二宫觉得奇怪，便偏过头去瞄他，只见他已经没有在看松本了，伸了勺子去挖点心吃，拿勺子的手却在微微发抖。  
还是害怕的嘛。  
二宫暗暗地笑了起来。但是不得不承认的是松本是个极度克己又顾全大局的人，大野现在被自己玩得接近透支，他应该不会再雪上加霜了。  
只是这个人，太单纯也太认死理，说什么他就姑且信什么，估计得一直胆战心惊到晚上。  
#  
大野极度不情愿地结束了漫长的沐浴。  
他累得不行，强撑着从屋子里走出来已经是他的极限了。虽然又吃了些零零碎碎的东西垫了肚子，但是胃里的满足丝毫不能缓解身体的疲乏。  
他年末就三十了，经不起这么激烈的折腾了，也不知道这样的日子还要过多久。他疲倦到不想擦干身体，但是松本又很在意这些细枝末节的事情：洗完澡一定要擦净，头发也要吹干，浴巾用一次一定要送洗。真不知道哪里来的那么多讲究规矩。  
松本不会管他怎么搞，只要结果让他满意就好了。大野一把将管家叠放在置物架上的浴巾扯到地上，两条宽大的浴巾散落下来，他脱力地滚到浴巾堆里，胡乱地翻了几个身。一躺下来，倦怠感更甚，别说爬起来的力气了，他连爬起来的想法都没有。他索性从身下拽出一条浴巾，底下垫着一条身上盖着一条，两腿一蜷，头往浴巾里一钻，舒舒服服地想打个盹。浴巾外面只能看见他缩不进浴巾里去的小腿和脚丫，还有一头湿漉漉的黑发。  
他没想到自己真的睡实了。  
虽然底下垫着层东西，但毕竟是直接睡在了地板上，腰酸背疼的感觉更加厉害了。他蠕动着换了个姿势，伸长了手脚大字儿趴在地上。他隐约听见有人在耳边笑了两声，情报还没过大脑，就感觉到一只强壮的手臂从他小腹底下抄了过去，使劲一揽把他整个人掀了起来。他就像一只装着白米的麻袋一样在那人手里掉了个个儿，颠簸中呛了口气，又被头朝下地扛了起来，便吊在男人肩膀上咳嗽个不停，手不知轻重地一直捶打着男人后腰。  
男人笑骂：“没轻没重的。”然后体贴地把人放下来抱在怀里，大手拍着他的后背帮他顺气儿。  
大野有点不敢看他，不再咳嗽之后，仍旧可怜巴巴地把头埋在松本胸前。  
“你以为现在几点了？”  
松本的声音通过胸腔的震动，嗡嗡地传到他这里来。  
这个人声音可真幼。光听他说话，是怎样都联想不到这声音是来自于现在正环着他的、这样勤于锻炼筋肉发达的身体的。  
“我……”他斟酌着开口，一时不知道怎么解释。如果他像之前在二宫面前提起别人的名字，会不会同样惹得这个人生气。  
“你怎样？一个人躲在这里倒是清闲舒服，可把和也吓得不行。”  
吓到二宫？是说二宫有在担心他吗？  
他连忙把奇怪的想法丢开，直率又老实地道了歉：“对不起。我太累了……”  
“累了就给我到床上睡觉去。”  
“可你还要……”  
话说到一半，他便羞耻地怎么都不肯继续说下去了。  
这个人到底能可爱到几岁？松本着实对这样率真的大野没有抵抗力。他抱起大野，后者惊呼一声，下意识地搂住了松本的脖子，疑问脱口而出：“做什么？”  
松本低声道：“睡觉去。”  
<章五>  
没想到松本居然真的只是睡觉。  
被男人整个环住，然后很长一段时间内只能听到他平稳的呼吸声，没有任何下流的动作，大野才相信今晚松本真的在体贴他。  
大野上目线看过去，松本平时无时无刻不是意气风发的，但是一闭上眼，黑眼圈就变得异常显眼了。这个人，不……这两个人，也是有在好好工作的啊。  
他在松本这个岁数……就已经变成这个样子了。没做出什么事来，甚至连自己身体的支配权都失去了。之前的他，上着一所公立的国中。不是学习的料，运动美术音乐却样样全能。家里只有做女公关的妈妈，过得贫寒却是十足自由的。  
直到那一天……  
他感觉松本呼吸变得绵长而平稳，抱住他的手臂也渐渐卸下了力气，应该是睡熟了。他轻轻地推开松本的胳膊，往他怀里塞了一个枕头。他是不被允许睡在这里的。就算满身情事的痕迹，男人们也会把他丢下床赶回杂物间。长久以来他已经习惯了……被侵犯，自己清洗身体，然后一头倒在自己的小床上修复精神，等待新的侵犯。  
不过好在今天他身上干干净净的，不用再强撑着去沐浴；如果再被做一轮的话，他说不定都没有下床的力气。  
大野熟练地、轻手轻脚地关上了房门。  
#  
松本做了一个极好的梦。梦的根源，是二宫晚餐时说漏嘴的那句话。他梦到自己坐在二宫卧室的沙发上，大床上二宫和大野滚成一团，二宫不算健壮的身体居然也能完全覆住大野那小猫儿一样的身躯。他几乎看不见大野——大概是二宫有意为之——只能看到二宫背后的肌肉规律的舒张和收缩。  
虽然看不见人，但却能清晰地听见声音。那嗓音像还没长出指甲的小爪子一样，不停地挠着他耳畔。他心痒难耐地叠起双腿，虽然没有外人在，他还是下意识地遮住了下身的异状。  
大野哭哭啼啼地：“不要了……润君、晚上润君还要……”  
松本甚至感觉自己已经听到了二宫恨到磨牙的声音。大野断断续续地喊着润君，二宫惩罚似的越插越重。就算哭得上气不接下气，他还是能听见大野执拗的呼唤。  
他还是第一次做这种看别人的春宫自己还乐不可支的梦。下身硬得发疼，心里却美得滴蜜。  
松本心满意足地醒过来，嗓子里咕哝了几声，胳膊上使了些劲把怀里软绵绵的人更紧地拥住。很快他发现了哪里不对劲，怀里的人也太柔软了，仿佛能够这样一直使劲地收紧手臂，直到被压缩成纸片一样。  
松本倏地睁开眼。胸前哪里还是那个一声声唤着润君的人！怀里被揉到扭曲的枕头像是在嘲笑他一样，他一瞬间睡意全无气急败坏，呼吸都变得粗重；一个挺身坐直身子，用力把枕头扔开，力气大到软乎乎的枕头拍在衣橱上居然发出了沉重的闷响。他猛地拽开衣柜，想拿什么东西下去收拾那只不懂读空气的猫，大脑一片混乱之下越想要找什么凶狠的东西越找不到，反而把自己逼得双眼赤红。  
最后他终于翻到了很久之前买来，却始终没舍得用在大野身上的项圈。  
#  
他睡得安稳，整个人小小地蜷在床的一角。被松本用项圈扣住脖颈强行拉扯起来的时候，他甚至半梦半醒的不知道发生了什么。  
很快他被窒息的剧烈痛苦所唤醒，双手扯着颈圈试图挣开男人的束缚。然而体格上就小了一圈的他终究抵不过男人的强迫，只能被男人强行限制了呼吸。他眼前冒着金星，觉得自己快要被勒死了，男人才大发慈悲放开了手。他往后仰过去，重重地跌在床上，大口呼吸着久违的空气，根本没有精力去关注那边低气压中的男人。  
“你还真的是……你真的是……”男人咬牙切齿地重复着，双眸中跳动着阴森却不甚清晰的黑色火焰，“就这么想惹我生气吗？嗯？如果不彻底把你玩坏你是不是就不知道听话两个字怎么写？”  
大野不知道哪里又冒犯了这个男人，不知所措地用满怀疑问的眼神望着他。  
被一片空白、不知悔过的目光所笼罩，松本更觉得有气没地方撒。他像一只被不断充气的气球一样，不断膨胀不断膨胀，终于砰的一声，粉饰着愤怒的外衣炸裂得稀碎。  
“谁准你睡到一半逃跑的？”  
比起暴怒的男人，听了这问话，大野倒是变得格外冷静。他等松本把话说完，嘴角罕见地扬起一个略带讥讽的弧度，连口齿都比平时清晰：“我只配睡在杂物间里……这可是你们说的。”  
松本身形一僵，气得浑身颤抖，却被噎得一句话都说不出来。  
但是他……他已经不想……  
这样软弱的、近乎认输的想法，刚冒出来就被他狠狠地压了回去。自尊心不允许他继续这样想下去。  
大野察觉到松本的情绪直直地朝着失控坠去，才后知后觉地发现自己那句话是结结实实地触了男人的逆鳞。他张张嘴，却不知道说什么来缓和这剑拔弩张的气氛，于是索性自暴自弃地扭过头去，再也不去看松本的眼睛。  
松本沉默地望着他。  
看不见大野那单纯易懂的眼睛，他也就无从猜测这个人心里到底在想什么。  
他说二宫别扭，现在看来恐怕比起二宫那占有欲十足的发泄，什么事都做不出来、什么话都说不出来的他，才是最不坦率的那个人。  
松本扭头离开，控制不住手上的力气，门砸到门框上砰的一声。大野愕然地抬起头。他本以为迎接他的会是一场暴风骤雨，没想到雷打得惊天动地，却没有一滴雨落在他身上。  
他扯了扯脖子上的颈圈。那不是解个扣子就能解开的低级东西，颈后的位置能摸得到一小块像是电子屏的光滑零件。  
他一头倒回自己柔软的床铺。去安慰松本润？……开什么玩笑。他没那个胆子，更没那个义务。让他们早点回想起他的身份也好，快不要再做这种看起来暧昧又无趣的事情了。他们之间的关系不是情侣不是爱人，他只是相叶家押在这里的人质，只负责承受他们的肆意妄为，不负责回应他们……类似爱一样的情感。  
大野紧紧地闭上眼。明明做了一直梗在心里却做不出来的事情，应该畅快起来的，可他却不知怎么的，辗转反侧直到天亮。  
<章六>  
对于大野智的调查，始终停留在起点的位置。樱井时常怀疑自己的目的，对这么一个只说过一句话，非要说还看过他半场春宫的人，这么卖力气地去调查，实在是说不过去。  
樱井最近总喜欢赖在老板的吧里，工作一结束就准时去报道。老板直言已经看腻了樱井这张漂亮的脸了——即便如此，他仍旧没有在这里找到什么头绪。  
直到有一天，一个高而瘦削的男人坐到了他旁边。端着酒杯，把一本厚厚的纪念册拍在他面前。樱井抬头望过去，这穿着得体的男人正笑得极其无害。  
“前辈。”他开口，“真是巧遇。”  
带着这东西来向他打招呼，他可一点都不觉得这是巧遇。  
樱井再仔细地看了看纪念册上的合照。“……20届放送部成员留念……”他念出声来。在这张合照上，他作为主要的播音员之一站在前排正中间，身后的人……  
“相叶君？……好久不见。”  
闻言相叶眼眸弯弯地笑了起来，兔子嘴微微张开：“前辈还记得我。真是受宠若惊。”  
“相叶君那时候也是风云人物，我怎么会不认识呢。”  
那时他读的是普通的国中，周围都是普通人家的孩子。刚升上国二的时候，新生里突然来了一个名门小少爷，一时学校里众星捧月。这小少爷就是相叶雅纪。他本来是没什么兴趣的，只是相叶后来进了放送部，两个人就变成了社团前后辈的关系。  
“你那时很快就转走了。”  
国二临近尾声的时候，他得知了相叶转学的事情。这小少爷从小受的教育远高出平常人，成绩好得不像话，这让希望自己平凡的学校出一位东大生的校长遭受了不小的打击。  
“啊……说起来，当时的升学，目的也不是很单纯呢。”  
樱井“唔”的一声。肯定是有什么目的的，名门之后来到一个普通的小镇读一个普通的学校。只不过他对此兴致缺缺。  
“那我也不拐弯抹角的了，前辈。”相叶话锋一转，“听说前辈现在在二宫和也那里工作。”  
樱井眼睛一眯。  
相叶和二宫家有些矛盾这他是知道的。只是矛盾的根源在哪里他就不得而知了。粗略地估计一下的话，大概是上几辈的恩怨传到这一辈来了。要不然，这矛盾也不会如此模糊，其中渊源人人都说不清道不明。  
等一下……有矛盾……名门的矛盾……名门……？  
“我哥哥他，国中时候还是蛮出名的呢。人长得清秀标致，美术书道的造诣登峰造极，性格也是独一无二，宛如一朵高岭之花——”  
相叶从皮夹里抽出一张有些年代感的照片，放到纪念册上。樱井垂眸看去，脑袋里轰的一声。  
这个人——  
#  
“呐呐，樱井君。最近的放送想介绍一下美术部啊。美术部部长的画不是被镇上的美术馆收藏了么？真的是大新闻啊。”  
“准备什么时候录音？……稿子呢？”  
“啊就是这件事啦……能不能请樱井君去采访一下那位部长啊？问题什么的我们都准备好啦。”  
“哈？为什么要我去？”  
“你也知道的……那位部长虽然一副清秀的脸，不过人却有点怪啦，不怎么爱说话。但是他非常喜欢眼睛好看的人，这可是我们除了他喜欢画画以外掌握的唯一情报啦……樱井君眼睛这么好看，一定能和那位前辈好好相处的……”  
#  
地点约在了美术室。樱井说着打扰了轻轻推门进去，下课后夕阳斜照，美术室里洋溢着阳光的味道。一个小小的人背对着门坐在画板前，手里持着画笔和调色盘，纸上是画到半路的茜色天空。这个人看起来小小的一团，又留着看起来就软软的长发，单看背影实在是雌雄莫辨。  
“前辈——”樱井又试着唤了一声，“打扰了……”  
那个人终于顿住了笔，慢慢地转过身来。实在是太恶俗了……恶俗又老土的少女漫画的构图……可他还是深深地沉浸其中，被这在阳光的轻抚下看起来温暖又明丽的人深深地吸引了过去。  
真正让他吃惊的是这位前辈接下来做的事情。  
他原本紧蹙着眉毛，表情有些忧愁。与樱井四目交接的瞬间，那眸中忽然闪过了细微的火光。他放下手中的画具，朝樱井勾了勾手：“你坐过来。坐到窗台那里去。脸朝着我。”  
这人的声音也好听到极致。那时樱井已经进了事务所，在做一些常规的演出，艺人也见识了不少，但没有一个人能像这个人一样，随随便便说几句话都能如此的摄人心魄。  
他不应该窝在这逼仄的角落里。应该站在镁光灯下，让全世界都能领略这样清甜的声音。不……还是不要了。庸俗的商业化对他来说，未免也太可惜了。樱井胡乱地想着，脚下却中了蛊一样听从了他莫名其妙的指挥，坐上了余晖中的窗台。  
那人重新坐了下来，调整好画板。然后他从画板上露出如同好吃的面包一样圆圆软软的脸，笑得虎牙都露在外面，声音也带上了一点软糯：“你的眼睛真好看。比夕阳还要好看。我想把你的眼睛画下来。”  
樱井心里如同过了电一样，一阵酥麻之后，他就只能呆呆地望着那个人的方向，看他偶尔从画板上方探出来的脸庞。  
然后樱井就被放送部的前辈们骂了个惨，美术部部长的传奇又添一笔。  
“大野智真是个不好摆平的人啊！”部长碎碎念道，“樱井你也是辛苦了。”  
可能他们说的不是一个人吧。那天在美术室里，说着“你的眼睛真好看”，又对他笑得那么温柔的人，怎么会是大家嘴里脾气古怪到难以接近的美术部部长呢？  
#  
相叶胳膊搭在吧台上，手背抵着脸颊注视着他。樱井转过脸回望相叶：“你知道我在调查他？”  
“因为我也在查。”  
“你在那里升学，是因为大野智？”  
相叶叹了口气：“这实在是说来话长了。不过，前辈现在能够见得到哥哥，而我能动用的资源比前辈更多……我想跟前辈合作。”  
“我要知道你的目的是什么。”樱井说道，“虽然我没有你那样的背景，但是我的资源一点都不比相叶君少。”  
相叶托着腮沉吟片刻：“唔……好吧。前辈真是会讨价还价。我们换个地方说话吧。”  
#  
相叶带着樱井来到了自家的会社。移动到顶层办公室的路上，一直有活泼的小姑娘抱着文件夹有点没大没小地跟相叶问好。相叶爽朗地笑着，一个一个回话过去，看起来是个丝毫不在乎等级区别的总裁。  
“我就不从我们两家的恩怨说起了。因为我也不是很明白嘛。上一代的事情。”相叶招呼秘书去磨咖啡，“前辈需要加糖吗？”  
“黑咖啡，谢谢。……也不用从那里开始。”  
“事实上，我的确是为了哥哥才读的那所学校。智君和我是同父异母的兄弟，对啦就是有点俗套的那种，豪门的少爷和妓女一夜情之后，哥哥就出生啦。”  
“为什么你要来接近他？”樱井搅动着热气腾腾的咖啡，“一般来说，你父亲不应该极力掩盖他的存在吗？”  
“话是这样说，可是……说来有点不好意思，我们两家的争斗里，相叶家一直略处下风。二宫压着我们家，那时实在是周转不开了，只能向二宫家求和。那个极度霸道的女人就蛮横地向我父亲挑衅，‘那就让你家的小少爷，来当我的儿子吧’，这样说了。我是父亲的独生子，这样的要求实在是侮辱人到极点了。”相叶陷入回忆，“但是父亲居然爽快地答应了，要求了一年的时间，还起草了协议。二宫大概没想到父亲会答应，没怎么多想就迷迷糊糊地签字了。那时我家真的是修罗场啊，母亲因为父亲的外遇而痛哭流涕，却还要为了保护我而咬碎牙往肚子里咽。”  
简直是幼稚园小朋友打架互相扔泥球。樱井把玩着咖啡杯腹诽着。  
“然后我就被送到哥哥的学校去了。”  
“你花一年的时间接近他，是为了让他心甘情愿地跟你回相叶家。”  
“然后代替我去二宫家。”相叶耸肩，“没错，就是这么简单。这么稀里糊涂的。哥哥的确是我们家的孩子，二宫也因为协议，没办法再对我们家使绊子。”  
“所以二宫没办法，只能把气撒到大野身上。”樱井眼睛里覆上了一层薄怒。  
“在这一点上，实话实说，我还是得感激二宫和也的……”相叶不直视樱井的眼睛，“毕竟是他把哥哥从那个可怕的女人身边带走，一直带在身边的。如果承受的是那个女人的怒气的话，哥哥悄悄地死在他们家后院我都不会感到稀奇。”  
樱井沉默着，垂眼把玩着自己的手指。  
“……我也没办法反抗父亲。所以一直忍耐到现在。”相叶往后一仰，“我一直在打探哥哥的消息，但是我刚刚坐上这个位置，被限制得很紧，二宫和也藏人又藏得天衣无缝。再加上现在松本润和二宫和也站在一个战线上，真是雪上加霜。”  
“……”  
“我对二宫家没有任何敌意，我只是想把哥哥接回来而已。”相叶说，“我最近也会去联系二宫和也。哥哥还在等着我。”  
如果这样都没有意识到自己是被相叶家利用了，那大野真的是单纯到可怕了。樱井在心里默默做了笔记。下一次家教的时候，必须得打探清楚大野对相叶抱着怎样的态度。樱井斜眼瞟过去，相叶没有在看他，而是侧着身子仿佛正沉浸在过去一样，眼里带着些落寞。  
真是抱歉。  
在大野智和回忆里那个温暖的美术部部长重叠起来的那一刻，他就更没有理由放手了。在这三位少爷眼里，他可能就是一只不值一提的小老鼠吧。但是他这只小老鼠，就是想叼着奶酪从围追堵截中逃脱，逃得无影无踪。然后在肮脏潮湿的角落，一个人抱着肖想已久的奶酪，看这三位气得跳脚。  
他突然笑了起来：“那么，合作愉快。”  
<章七>  
松本大概是进入了短暂的假期，为了不久之后的正式继任而养精蓄锐。二宫从来没有规律的生活，拍戏拍到一两点是常有的事情。就算没有工作，他还是会玩游戏——或者折腾大野，直到三四点才进入睡眠。  
后田当然会掌握这些实时的情报。不过松本是不论工作日还是休假都准时起床的人，二宫则散漫得多。于是后田一般只会准备松本和大野的早餐。  
然而等他端出两份煎蛋的时候，却发现餐桌前只有大野一个人。  
“润少爷还没有起床吗？”他放下盘子问道。他知道昨晚两个人睡在一起。昨晚松本难得喜形于色，还特地嘱咐他早上给大野多做一份蛋花汤。  
大野连忙摆手：“还、还没醒吧。”他又嗫嚅着，声音越来越小，“就别叫他了。”  
后田应了一声，撤下一份早餐放回厨房温着，从厨房看出去，大野正在位置上坐立不安地摆弄着手指。两个人视线对上的一瞬间，大野腾地站起身来，扬声道：“我……我还是去看一眼吧！”  
上楼梯上了几步，他又补上一句：“我的饭就不用管了！”  
话是这么说，后田还是走出厨房准备把他的那份早餐一起放回去保温。他刚端起蛋花汤，就听见了楼上松本的声音：“我也不用了。闹钟没有响，我就睡到自然醒了。可能最近太累了。”  
大野愣着神站在楼梯中央，松本润还是笑得怡人，路过他的时候像往常一样薅了一把他睡得蓬松的头毛：“早安智君。”  
“早……早啊。”他结结巴巴地回了声好，目送松本润下楼去。仿佛昨天晚上的异常都是幻觉一样……这还是那个温文尔雅、隐忍克己的松本润。  
隐忍克己……  
大野无声地苦笑。怎么会，昨晚都是真真切切发生的事情。恐怕是这个人正克制着自己的情绪。他怎么会把那种丢脸的歇斯底里带到新的一天来呢？  
后田重新端出早餐来，在桌上摆好。这时楼上传来开门的声音，被闹腾了好几趟的管家心里咯噔一下，抬头望上去，站在栏杆边上打着哈欠的正是二宫。如果是没有拍摄的休息日，这人可是绝对不会在上午醒过来的。  
二宫倒是心里有数，明白自己异于常人的生物钟，也不给别人找麻烦：“给我热一个汉堡吧。”  
后田也不去在意早上吃汉堡的营养程度了，立马钻进厨房去准备。二宫下了楼梯，看到大野小媳妇一样垂着头窝在松本身边，随口问道：“大叔这是怎么了？”  
大野后背一僵，悄悄地侧脸瞥着松本。后者脸上是一贯的气定神闲，看不出这人心里在想什么。  
二宫又注意到了大野脖子上多了点东西，顿时就把事情的缘由猜了个七七八八。他绕到大野背后，嘻嘻哈哈地拎起垂在他身后的皮带：“哟～小狗狗，谁给你戴的项圈啊？”  
突然松本撂下汤匙，说道：“正好你早起了。我本想中午再跟你商量的。”  
二宫揪着项圈把大野扯得身子向后微仰，探过身去从大野的盘子里抢了一片土司叼在嘴上。听到松本这话，他露出稀奇的表情，口齿不清地回道：“你还有事跟我商量？”  
“嗯。”松本不咸不淡地瞟了大野一眼，“昨天相叶雅纪给我打了电话。”  
大野怔了一下，缓缓地抬起头盯住松本润。  
“终于掌权啦。”二宫坐回自己的位置，咽下嘴里的面包，语气像是在赞赏，“恭喜恭喜。”  
“他想登门拜访呢。”松本慢条斯理地说道，“客人都提出来了，我怎么好意思拒绝。”  
二宫兴趣盎然地追问：“约时间了吗？”  
“约了月末的周日一起在这里用晚餐。刚好那时琴里也回学校了，”松本顿了顿，“也可以来一些成年人的饭后甜点了。”  
大野牙齿咬得咯咯作响，一时间什么话都说不出来。他虽然不是从小在相叶家长大，但是也认得清形势，明白比起现在的主人来说，相叶家的权势实在是太不值一提了。  
倒是二宫笑了起来，两个人在这件事上从来都能够达成极其微妙的共识。他目光转到大野的方向：“也恭喜你啦，等了这么久，可爱的弟弟终于要来抢人啦。让可爱的弟弟也一起看一看，这几年不只是他在拼命长大，哥哥也丝毫不逊色，是在不停成长的呀。”  
大野推开座位腾地站起来，眼睛里已经蓄满了泪水，又急又气，却还强撑着让声音听起来不那么颤抖：“你们……你们不能这么对我！我从来没想过要回去……别让他来……别让他来……”  
他这几年在不停成长？开什么玩笑？就是在讥讽他这几年变得越来越淫荡罢了！让弟弟来见他……见他什么？难不成是感动又单纯的再会？他们……他们不过就是想扒下他的衣服，让雅纪认清他已经脏成什么样子了！  
二宫敛去笑容，眼睛一眯：“大叔昨天苦头还没吃够吗？我还以为这么长时间了，你也该有点长进了。”他脸色一变，又担忧地托着腮，“诶……我刚夸下海口说哥哥也长大了，没想到这么快就开始打脸了。”  
大野向来嘴拙，比不上二宫伶牙俐齿，他现在心里又是一团乱麻，更是支支吾吾什么都说不出来。  
松本食指指节轻轻叩着桌子，语气轻描淡写地说：“大早上的，别这么折腾，赶紧坐下吃饭。”  
大野咬着下唇，眼泪几乎要夺眶而出。理智告诉他这个时候最好是先听话，之后再慢慢想办法，可他又憋屈又着急，居然控制不住地狠狠瞪了松本一眼，扭头跑回了杂物间，摔上门之后还想要落锁。可他的屋子又怎么会有锁？不仅是这个房间，就连他都得时时刻刻向主人敞开着。这么多年他早就习惯了，可他就是想把自己锁住，不愿意面对那两个人。最终他不解气地砰砰捶了两下门，把自己丢回床上窝了起来。  
二宫一口咬住热腾腾的汉堡，看着松本阴鹜的表情，耸了耸肩：“谁给他惯的这么大脾气？”  
松本把大野的早饭一股脑推给二宫：“吃你的饭。”  
这心情和昨天简直是天差地别，昨晚大野肯定做了什么让松本颜色大改的事情。相叶家的小少爷是大野心里的刺，想把他彻底留在身边，和相叶雅纪摊牌是迟早要做的事情。既然松本先开了头，也就不用他来做恶事，他更是乐得随波逐流一番。  
#  
樱井没想到自己能这么顺利地查清楚大野的背景。一个星期内，他先是毫无头绪焦头烂额，又是相叶雅纪自己找上门来送情报。事情来得太顺，他一度都怀疑自己被什么人在背后操控了。  
周末他后琴里一步来到主宅。刚一进门，目光就不受控制地瞟向了本该最不起眼的杂物间。他来到这个宅子里的目的已经完全变成了接触那只小猫。  
不过好歹是在别人家里，就得拿出点巧劲来，做得太嚣张总是没道理的。  
想招呼这猫儿，相叶雅纪四个字比什么香喷喷的小鱼干都好用。  
#  
当晚他被留下来一起用餐。表针指到五点，他起身去了卫生间。掩住外门，打开隔间的小门，里面真的有一只小猫沉默地靠着浴缸，抱着膝盖坐成一团，脖子上多了一个项圈，看起来真的如同家猫。见他进来，猫儿眼里先是闪过按捺不住的欣喜，很快又转为一如往常的平静，扶着浴缸站起身来。  
两个人站在狭窄的浴室里，连气息都贴得很近。樱井当然是不在乎的，不如说，他在享受着这种亲密的距离。大野心思则完全不在这里，满脑子想的都是该怎么向这个人打探相叶雅纪的事情。  
“是谁把我和相叶家的关系告诉你的？我的存在是让两家都丢脸的事情。”  
有些生涩的装腔作势。  
樱井顺着他来：“就是相叶雅纪本人啊。”  
“雅纪……你见过雅纪了？”  
你瞧，这只被养在笼子里的猫。高傲警觉的本性还在，却没怎么见过这人世，随便一撩拨就什么心思都能看出来了。  
“他找上了我。听说我在这里当家教……”樱井做出一副哀伤的样子，“这是我没想到的。本以为你只是这两个人的情人，没想到却是被横刀夺爱了。”  
“横……爱？”大野有点跟不上他的语速，更理解不了他的用词，结结巴巴的也没说对。  
“你……来这里很久了吧。过了这么久，相叶还是很眷恋你的样子……他是真的爱你。所以我才想要帮他把你……”  
“爱……？”这下他终于抓到关键词了，仓皇急切地辩解道，“我和他不是……不是这种关系……他是我弟弟。”  
“弟弟？”  
“他……他是我弟弟，我是为了保护他才……变成这个样子的。”说完大野愣了一下神，眼眸垂了下来，“说什么保护……我……只不过……”  
樱井没想到是这意想不到的展开，忍不住挑了一下眉。他权衡着诱导道：“其实相叶他也跟我说了一些……”  
“领养我就是为了让我代替雅纪吧……是这个吗？”他面上毫无波澜，“我多多少少，也是明白的。”  
这小猫儿知道这些还心甘情愿地雌伏在这里这么久？  
至少在他看来，这家人对他的看管并不是严到让他插翅难飞，如果想要离开的话，对这只灵巧的猫儿来说应该不是问题。  
“但是就算是我……弱小的我，也想保护雅纪。”大野仿佛想到了过去，忍不住露出小小的笑意，眼睛都微微眯了起来，“至少雅纪是真心对我的……我也必须……尽我所能……直到雅纪来接我回家。”  
他不是单纯到傻的人。他只是因为尝过了从来没有尝过的家人的温暖，不想去怀疑这份爱意是真是假而已。  
糟糕，真是嫉妒相叶雅纪。他那时万万没有想到高高在上的学长，居然有那样凄凉的背景，心里又是那样的动摇不安。  
如果当时能抓住机会抱住他温暖他的话，现在这个表情是不是就会属于他了？  
有这么糟糕的开端居然还收获了这个人的信赖，相叶的运气实在是好到天上去了。  
“但是还不是时候……雅纪他、太着急了。”大野回过神来，焦急地望着他，“他们想……他们想在雅纪面前对我……想让雅纪看到我脏掉了……不行……”  
他渐渐语无伦次起来，越是着急越没办法表达清楚自己的意思，最后连眼圈都红了。樱井伸手抚摸他的头发，安慰道：“慢慢说。”然后顺势把大野带进了怀里。  
大野的胸脯上下起伏着，并没有察觉这个人动的什么心思，只是下意识地靠了过去。  
他终于平静下来，下定了决心。小齿咬着颤抖的嘴唇，慢慢地开口：“你能不能带我出去？躲起来……我现在还不能回雅纪身边。也不想让雅纪看到我难看的样子……好不好？我不怕被抓回来……结束之后、我自己回来……”  
笨蛋。把你抢出去之后，怎么会再放你回来？  
望着他的眼睛澄澈又透明，明明是只见过两面的人，他居然也这么安心地托付了。是真的走投无路了吧。樱井一边对他这么轻信外人气不打一处来，一边又对他信任自己这件事情感到雀跃。他压住心里翻腾的思绪，又详细地向大野询问了各种各样的情报消息，脑海里构思着各种可行的方案。  
大野有什么答什么，乖巧异常，仿佛终于放下心了一样，居然都不时地打起了哈欠。樱井看着他，只觉得这个长自己一岁的男人可爱得他心都要融化了，然而他还必须继续忍耐一段时间——等到把这两家搅得一片混乱，他才能够真正有把握去叼稳这诱人的奶酪。  
<章八>  
和樱井一前一后从浴室里出来，虽然被叮嘱了“不要盯着我看”，落座之后，大野还是忍不住常常瞟向樱井的方向。  
松本不动声色地看了大野一眼，问道：“老师喝点什么？”  
“果汁，谢谢。”樱井笑答，“今天开车过来的。”  
他早就感觉到自己被小猫儿盯住了。这未经人事的小猫儿藏不住掖不住也是他早就想到的事情。真可爱。估计只有他会觉得自己是在不动声色地看，其实餐桌上三个人都已经看穿了他拙劣的伪装。  
不过开心的只有他罢了，其他两个人表面还在笑着，心里恐怕已经要喷火了吧。  
“诶，老师那么好看么？”二宫索性转过脸来盯着樱井看，“嗯还真是蛮好看的。眼睛大得忽闪忽闪的。”  
大野吓得一个激灵，连忙目不斜视地坐正，哪儿都不敢乱看了。  
“毕竟曾经也是和您抢一个饭碗的人嘛。”樱井笑笑，“都是吃饭的本钱。”  
“唔庆应毕业真是不一样啊——”  
“和也。”松本开口打断了二宫，“吃饭。”  
“老师喜欢大叔吧？”不管松本的阻拦，二宫直白地说道，“上次在酒吧的时候就感觉到了，老师的眼神真露骨。比起琴里来说更想要教智君吧？”  
松本叹了口气，觉得把琴里提前支开实在是明智之举。  
“智君很可爱啊，实在让人讨厌不起来。”樱井打了一回太极，不卑不亢地回道，“我可是老师啊，师德还是有的，您不正是看重这一点才把琴里交给我了吗。”  
二宫嘟囔着“所以我才没想请你来啊”，撇着嘴瞪了一眼松本。  
这之后四个人就各吃各的，没再有任何的摩擦。在樱井看来，二宫本不该是这样直来直去、喜怒形于色的人，但在猫儿这件事上，他一直给樱井留下了不够冷静的印象。  
看起来是真的在喜欢小猫儿啊，为了喜欢的人，才会控制不住自己而性情大变。只可惜从开头就错了——  
#  
周日的一大早，二宫就离家了。听说新的电视剧要到京都取景，一去就是一个多星期。早上送二宫离开的时候，可能是因为连续两天的早起，他看起来并不精神。但是他阴沉着脸，还是勾住了大野的脖子，凑上来亲了一口，在他耳边小声说：“本来昨天晚上应该再要你一次的，毕竟我可是要走这么久——”  
二宫捏了捏大野的鼻尖，瞟了松本一眼，循循善诱道：“拜某人所赐，润君心情可不好了，搞得我都不好意思丢下润君和大叔做快乐的事情了。你可要努努力让润君笑起来哦。”  
大野垂头盯着脚尖，脸有点热，只想快点回屋子里去，便没什么反抗地悄悄点了头。  
松本双臂抱胸站在一旁，两个人并不是在说悄悄话，声音得连他都一字不落地听进去了。  
“就你管得多。”他忍不住啧了一下嘴，“小心被酒吞童子逮去吃了。”  
二宫转身开门，背对着松本摆了摆手：“我又不是女人，劳您费心。”  
管家把二宫送上经纪人的车，很快便回来了。松本正揽着大野的肩膀往起居室走，管家看了一眼怀表，出声提醒道：“润少爷，九点的会，您也该出发了。”  
“……”松本身形一顿。  
该不会是因为终于可以独占大野而开心到忘记会议了吧。管家不负责任地想。然后他看到松本赌气一样扭过脸来，眼神躲躲闪闪地：“帮他拿一套衣服，我要带他一起去。”  
管家心想居然猜对了，但面上还是毕恭毕敬地应了下来。大野则是一脸的问号，不太情愿地跟着后田去换了衣服。松本本来是记得今天有会的，所以已经穿好了衬衣。他套上西服，往臂弯里挂上风衣外套，又提着公文包，换好鞋靠着门等大野。  
管家为大野准备了一身休闲的便装，外面季节交替，又怕他受凉，便又拿了一件厚重的呢子大衣。大野坐在玄关换鞋，管家把大衣塞给了、松本，后者一下子没反应过来，极其自然地接了过来和自己的风衣一起拎在臂弯。  
直到他给大野打开后车门，又把两件衣服塞进他怀里，松本这才发现自己的举动像极了一个上班时顺路送太太出门的丈夫，一时间表情变得复杂，更别说他关上车门的时候，看见后田在一旁笑得异常可疑。  
大野困得七荤八素的，坐在里面小鸡啄米似的直点头。松本一边打火，一边从后视镜里瞥他。他这是第一次带大野出门。之前二宫常带大野出去，他也不担心大野一个人在家会闷。不过在曝光度变高之后，二宫便收敛了许多，他却仍旧在潜意识中认为二宫还是像之前一样负责带大野出门。现在他根本无法想象这大半年，大野一个人守着偌大的房子是怎么消磨时光的。  
那晚他给大野戴上的项圈，现在还原封不动地戴在他的脖颈上。大野是没那个胆子来跟他提要求吧，或许比起屈辱他更害怕多事，更害怕深入的接触——这他很早就意识到了。大野心里一定还有自己的坚持，相信总有一天他能回相叶家，所以和他们两个的牵绊自然是越少越好。  
松本眸色一暗，踩下了油门。唯有这点，是他无法原谅的。这也是他不顾大野激烈的反抗，仍旧痛下决心要和相叶雅纪彻底摊牌的原因。  
他本来就无心去羞辱大野。  
#  
大野亦步亦趋地跟在松本身后。松本人高步子大，却也照顾着大野放慢了脚步。事务所里来来往往的大部分是工作人员，偶尔能看见长相精致的艺人。松本一路不动声色地护住大野，用微微的颔首挡住了一切探询的目光。大野已经很久没有正常地出现在这么多人面前了，不习惯地缩着脖子猫着背，几乎要把下半张脸全部塞进外套里去。  
把大野领到办公室，松本帮束手束脚的他脱下了外套。  
“你就在这里等我。我很快就回来。”  
“哦……哦。”  
这也许是一个逃跑的好机会……？  
心里的念头十足的忤逆，连带着大野的回答都变得心虚起来。松本把衣服挂到衣架上去，回过身来：“之前也说过好多次了吧，智君。藏不住自己的心思，就少想点不切实际的东西。”  
“呃……？”  
松本招招手：“过来。”  
大野一口气脱了两件外套，里面的圆领线衣什么都挡不住，白净的脖颈上做工精致的项圈就这样大摇大摆地露了出来。他慢吞吞地挨了过去，却被松本一把拽进怀里。  
他还来不及反应，松垮垮的裤子一把就被拽掉了，只听到松本沉声道：“一会智君该无聊了。不如我留一点小玩具给智君打发时间吧？”  
大野脑内霎时警铃大作，慌忙地抬起头来，连声说道：“不！不用了……我会等你回来的！我……我没有那个意思……我……”  
“听说智君国中的时候，绘画和雕塑都很上手呢。”松本突然转移了话题，“那幅油画……叫什么名字呢……《余晖》？现在还被收藏在美术馆里吧？”  
大野懵懵地望着他：“没有的。……我只有一幅风景画被美术馆收藏了。”  
松本眯起眼，手里的动作停下来了。大野似乎感觉到自己说漏了嘴，忙补上一句：“画的是大海。不是傍晚时候的……”  
松本勉强接受了这个答案。之前因为工作去了美术馆，发现那里居然收藏了一幅署名是大野智的油画，油画的名字其实叫作《余晖中的少年》。  
他拜托馆长去查捐赠人的名字，并没有得到答案。那人以大野智的名字匿名捐赠了这幅画。虽然画中的少年十分抽象，可是那双眼睛却是奇异的清晰，仔细看去都能够分辨出瞳仁中细细的纹理和一根根卷翘的睫毛。  
而且这双眼睛……如果画里的这名少年是他认识的人的话，他几乎敢肯定是樱井翔，是他那双桃花眼。这个特征太鲜明了，鲜明到当初樱井出道时，到处的宣传都给他的眼眸点了浓墨重彩的一笔。  
大野分明是知道这幅画的，不然只听他提到“余晖”这两个字，怎么会下意识地用“他画的是风景画”来反驳呢？  
而且，他从来不知道大野会画画。更深一点来说，他不知道大野的曾经，不知道他少年时代是怎样的风韵。他见到大野的第一面，就是他被二宫侵犯的样子，纯真又妖冶，让他跳过了两个人交往的中间过程，直接和大野滚了床单。  
“智君也从来不跟我们讲，你喜欢绘画这种事。不然我也不用绞尽脑汁地……”松本话说到别扭的地方去了，声音越来越小。他从抽屉里翻出一个纸袋，递到大野手里，“拆开看看。”  
大野狐疑地瞟了一眼松本，却仍是乖乖地接过了纸袋。手指刚刚捏住，熟悉的手感让他眼里闪过了难以抑制的微光。  
松本吻住他的耳垂，手指蘸了护手霜向他下身探去。大野打开纸袋的手一抖，发出一声短促的抽气声，又不得不在松本的催促下继续拆。  
“啊……速写、本……”  
这时松本已经插入了三根手指。会议很快就要开始了，他只能放弃偏爱的前戏，指尖直接勾住他脆弱的前列腺不停地疼爱着，习惯性爱的后穴很快就被玩弄得汁液横流。  
“还有什么？”  
“……铅、铅笔。”  
松本打开两颗跳蛋的开关，塞进安全套里打了结，贴上大野已经被充分润滑的穴口，略一用力便将跳蛋推进了他的身体。  
跳蛋个头不大，动作的幅度也不大，只是震动频率太高，与正常性事中受到的断续的冲击不同，大野感觉自己像是正在被连绵不断的波浪不断推向前方。  
“呜……”  
人抖得如同筛糠，手指却还珍惜地抓紧了装满画具的纸袋。  
“我喜欢智君那副画。”松本把他转向自己的方向，“为我也作一副画吧，虽然画具简陋了点。”  
他替大野穿好裤子，把人抱到自己的办公桌前安置好。  
“说起来我也真的怕智君逃跑呢。不如来用一用智君期待很久了的项圈吧？”  
语毕，松本将项圈尾端的金属扣挂到了办公桌的抽屉把手上。大野一瞬间呆住了，被链子扣住脖颈拴在桌子上这种事情，远远超出了被玩具玩弄身体带来的冲击。  
更甚的是，松本根本没有打算实实在在地用项圈锁住他，金属环上没有任何锁具，只是简简单单的摁扣罢了，就连他自己都能够轻松地解开束缚。  
这种奇异的、情趣一样的设定，让他感受不到恶意的羞辱，只是羞耻感一下子达到了巅峰，连神经都一瞬间麻痹了。  
松本在他耳边亲了一口，低声道：“我很期待。”随后便夹起公文包推门离开了。  
#  
松本整场会议都显得极其心不在焉。  
就算有逃走的心思，大野也不敢真的付诸于行动，这点他是了然于胸的。如果大野突然有了他意料之外的胆子，项圈上的GPS也会牢牢地锁定住他的方位。  
他在社长办公室里独自一个人，会怎样苦闷地忍耐着身体里的骚动，又不得不咬着牙完成他的画像呢……会露出怎样的表情和声音呢？会不会按捺不住，悄悄地摩擦着双腿、抚慰着可爱的性器偷偷地射精，然后又红着脸屈着膝盖销毁证据呢……  
松本第一次后悔没有在办公室里装摄像头。  
即将继任的、向来克己的长子，居然在重要的会议上神情恍惚这种事情，一众下属都感觉云里雾里，不知道发生了什么。  
“……你今天早上看到没有？……松本桑，是带着一个男人来的。”秘书按捺不住自己的怀疑，悄悄地和旁边的助理搭起了话。  
“哎……松本桑不是从来不和艺人过度接触的吗？”  
“虽然长得蛮漂亮的……但是看起来不是艺人哦。很胆小的样子，一直缩在松本桑身后。松本桑也有护着他……”  
“松本桑好像在瞪这边……”  
松本啧了一声，把心思扯了回来。好不容易挨过了会议，他便心急火燎地返回了办公室。  
门一推开，倾泻而出的还是原本属于办公室的淡淡花香，丝毫闻不到腥涩的气味。只是因为里面的人的过度忍耐，空气就像是被加热了一样，灼热而香艳的气息扑面而来。  
真是能忍耐呢……  
大野并没有察觉到松本进了屋，与本能的搏斗已经耗费了他全部的精力。但他唯一不想亵渎的就是作画这件事，无力反抗松本的他只能竭尽全力地抵抗着身体里玩具的侵扰，一心一意地挥舞着画笔。  
松本抱胸站在门口。大野被窗外透进来的光芒所笼罩，额头上的汗珠闪闪发亮。他从来没有见过这样充满魅力的大野。专注的，认真的，眼睛明亮而充满星光的。  
宛如……说得俗套一点……宛如天使。宛如受了难却仍旧圣洁异常的天使。大野身边仿佛筑起了透明的领域，只要往里跨一步，就会破坏这幅美景。  
平时的他生活懒散又倦怠，只有在床上才能看到他有点生气的样子，仿佛只有情欲才能够让他脱离神游状态，真正地回到这个尘浊的世间一样。  
他爱的是纯白的天使……可他却是脚踩尘土的人。他本可以远远地望着、远远地想着、小心翼翼地祈祷着憧憬着……但不知道从哪天起，他居然起了困住天使的妄想。  
只有玷污，才能够把纯白的天使据为己有。这是他很早就明白的事情。  
<章九>  
锁链晃动的幅度大了一点。大野放下笔，指尖贴了上去，轻轻地将眼眸中虹膜的部分晕染开来。  
他长长地吐出一口气，脸色骤变，抱着肚子恨不得缩成一个团。刚才揪紧的神经一下子放松了下来，身体里过度堆积的快感一口气翻涌而上，几乎要将他一击摧垮。  
天使落回人间了。  
松本走上前去，站在办公桌前，隔着桌子抽走了速写本。大野感觉到异动，皱着眉微微抬眼，看到了那人熟悉的皮带扣和衬衣下摆。这个认知让他多少安心了下来，提起来的心顿时放了回去。  
而另一方面，拿着画的松本却愣住了。  
彩色的铅笔涂不出油画那般细腻的色彩，但是这个人精细的画工和对色彩的大胆涂抹，硬生生地让人忘记了这只是一幅涂在速写本上的彩铅画。  
上面的人，脸型和身材都已经不是他的原样，和那幅《余晖中的少年》一样，都是用不协调的身材比例营造出了一种怪异的协调感。  
他的眼睛……他从来没有这样仔细地观察过自己的眼睛。但是他甫一看到这双眼眸，居然毫无抵抗地承认了这画上的人只可能是他自己。比一般人更加深邃的轮廓和明显的下眼睫，清澈的瞳色、规矩的虹膜和印有同样规矩的树枝纹理的脉络膜……如果把他的眼眸降低一个维度来比较的话，恐怕能和这幅画完完全全地重合。  
他背后是轻描淡写的背景，却能够让人轻易地认出地点就是这间办公室。他坐在办公桌前，手里夹着钢笔，嘴唇微张，眼睛里流光溢彩，仿佛正在和谁交谈着。  
是他工作的样子……的想象图？  
这可是他第一次把大野带到事务所。  
松本切断了跳蛋的电源，绕到办公桌后抱起大野，自己坐在了椅子上。大野扭动了两下，找到了一个勉强舒服的姿势窝在松本怀里。  
“为什么画这个？嗯？”  
松本低声诱哄道。  
大野呆滞了片刻，似乎是绞尽脑汁也想不出一个好的能搪塞过去的理由，只好原原本本地把真正的想法说了出来：“因为……觉得，润君很厉害啊。”  
松本摸着他的手指：“继续说。”  
“我做不到润君做的事……我只能在家里。润君是和人打交道的，我却不行。”大野被他摸得痒痒的，指尖忍不住抽动了一下，“我很羡慕润君。也、也很……欣赏润君。作为男人的那种。”  
松本猛地吻住了大野。他感觉心里满满得像是要溢出来一样。一句我喜欢你几乎已经到了嘴边，下一秒锁链晃动的声音却一下子震醒了他。  
他睁开眼，注视着大野紧闭的双眸。现在这眼眸的四周染满了情欲的红晕，可同样也是这双眼眸，在那天夜里，充斥着嘲笑和讥讽的意味，在他们两个之间划清了明确到冰冷的界限。  
“……”  
我想要的是这个人啊。我想要他永远都——  
但他漂亮的、鱼儿一般的眼中，那胆小、躲闪却又无比决绝的眼神，我已经不想再见到了，我已经害怕再见到了——  
松本无声地苦笑着。他把大野摆弄成双腿分开跨在办公椅两侧的姿势，揪着电线将那已经折腾到快没电的玩具抽了出来。  
“慢、不要突然……啊……”  
大野似乎读出了他的想法，慌忙晃动着身体要躲。松本握住他的腰，往自己的方向一带，命令道：“不准闭眼。好好看着，我是怎么抱你的。”  
大野眼中湿漉漉的，惊慌地撇开头，又被松本捏住脸颊掰了回来，把他的视线范围禁锢在他正在吞咽肉棒的臀间。大野吓得整个人绷得死紧，又只能随着松本将他放下的动作，一点一点乖顺地吞吃掉那似乎绝不可能侵入的性器。  
他一点声音都发不出来，浑身打着颤，锁链不停地敲打着金属的抽屉把手，发出连续的金属碰撞的声音。  
松本顺着大野的脸颊一路细碎地吻到耳朵，又顺势把大野的下巴按在了自己肩上，侧着头去亲吻他。这个姿势让他有点安心。被触碰到了敏感的耳侧，大野轻轻地战栗起来。  
现在是他抱着大野，试图禁锢住他一样地将他圈了起来。可是事实上是怎样呢？他不过是在大野允许的范围内胡作非为罢了，一旦他妄图踏入大野划定的绝对领域，就像那晚一样，大野会立马生出刺来将他扎伤。  
他才是囚徒。他才是那个被剥夺了爱的权利的人。  
#  
樱井和琴里恰好前脚挨着后脚进了门。小姑娘上的是封闭式学校，不知道二宫已经离开东京了，回家先喊了几声哥哥，没有得到回应，便闷闷不乐地回自己屋了。  
“二宫老师今天有安排？”  
得到松本的允许，后田开口解释道：“和少爷去京都了，预计是今天早晨回东京。但是剧组似乎有什么事情耽误了，暂时还回不来。”  
樱井点了点头：“那我先上课了。”  
“等一下，老师。”松本突然开口喊住楼梯上的樱井，“老师今晚留下来一起吃饭吧。”  
樱井挑眉：“您今晚有安排。”  
用了肯定的语气。松本站起身来，走到樱井面前。即使站在平地上，必须仰头才能与樱井对视，松本强势的气场也没有丝毫变化。  
“有一场戏罢了。”松本淡淡地说道，“只不过主角是老师心爱的小猫，老师又已经成年了，所以顺便问问您要不要一起玩。和也也这样想。”  
樱井眼神陡然一变，嘴边却仍然挂着教养良好的微笑：“我何德何能，居然能被您邀请。我的确非常喜欢大野桑，但是羞辱他这件事，我做不到。”  
“您认为我和和也是在羞辱智君吗？”松本含笑摇了摇头。  
樱井面色冷了下来，直直地凝视着松本。后者仿佛没有感受到气氛陡变一样，继续说道：“您是演戏的，看戏的另有其人。您若是不乐意，也无妨。少一个人，戏是寡淡了点，但是看客的反应是不会变的。”  
樱井完全被激怒了，肩膀剧颤，胸腔憋闷不已，过了很久才平息了下来。  
他也只是一颗棋子，自然没有立场生气。这不是他主役的戏，没有他戏照样演。但是正常的男人怎么会拒绝拥抱喜欢的人的机会呢。即便是歪门邪道，肮脏不堪的机会——  
樱井扭头上楼，身后传来松本平静的声音：“老师不拒绝的话，我就当您同意了。”  
樱井身形一顿，然后三步并两步，气冲冲地消失在楼梯的尽头。  
#  
大野几乎在杂物间里窝了大半天。松本也不管他，只招呼了樱井和琴里来吃午饭。与二宫在家的时候相比，现在的琴里显得乖多了。下午不到四点刚一下课，琴里就被管家开车送回学校了。走时琴里有些不乐意，一直嘟囔着想吃后田爷爷做的鲑鱼寿司，后田只好匆匆地把厨房的寿司放了一些到便当里，小姑娘的心情这才好了一点。  
樱井在起居室里，坐得有些不自在。他和松本两个大男人，一言不发地打着照面，实在是有些奇怪。但在这个时间，松本这个工作狂居然会悠闲地坐在沙发上玩pad，他也只能入乡随俗地戳起了手机。  
“老师国中哪里毕业的？”  
樱井抬头望着他，后者还是聚精会神地看着pad，表情没什么动摇。  
“乡下的一所小学校，不是什么豪门。”樱井答道。  
松本淡淡地应了一声：“老师认识相叶雅纪么？”  
“相叶……是那个相叶家么？”樱井吞吞吐吐地，“我有点耳闻，那家人和二宫老师家里好像有什么矛盾的。”  
松本忽地笑了起来：“您不愧是这个圈子出身的人。如果翔桑一直在圈子里的话，现在影帝恐怕都要捧好几座了。”他直直地盯着樱井的眼睛，“翔桑眼睛果然好看，好能勾住人的魂魄似的，我家智君一定喜欢的不得了。”  
樱井没有作声。他对松本这番表面上看起来乱七八糟的试探感到疑惑不已。他说的每个词都让他心里咯噔一下，毕竟他和大野的故事连接起来也不过就是这么几个关键词。但是只有关键词，又让他怀疑这个男人其实并没有掌握什么确切的信息，真的只是在试探他罢了。  
门铃在这时响起来了。松本放下手中的pad，站起身来：“翔桑就在这里等着吧。”  
不一会儿，松本将人领进了起居室。来人正是相叶雅纪。如果搁在前几年，知道心爱的哥哥就在这座宅子里，天然直率如他应该还不会露出这么得体的伪装性微笑。  
“啊……这位是？”看到樱井，相叶微微地皱起了眉。  
松本打量了相叶片刻后，开口解释道：“这位是樱井翔先生。我家妹妹的家教老师。”  
相叶歪着头望他，笑意彻底地敛了去：“老师也是帮凶吗？”他没有等樱井说话，转而看向松本，“你不会怕我直接抢走哥哥吧？二宫不在，还多拉了一个人来。”  
松本笑而不语。  
相叶还是有些急躁了：“我哥哥呢？”  
松本目光飘向杂物间，相叶顺着方向看过去，整个人狠狠地抖了一下。在这种小三层的别墅里，一楼角落的房间要么是佣人房，要么是用来堆杂物的，反正那看上去绝对不是什么舒适的客房。相叶周身散发出可怖的低气压，松本则面色淡然地坐回到沙发里，往侧边一指：“您先坐吧。我家智君还睡着呢，这门一整天都没打开过了。”  
相叶拳头攥得紧紧的，他本就瘦削得过分，小臂和手背上的青筋就显得更加明显，一条条纵横交错的青筋高高鼓起，肉眼可察地抽动着。  
“我是舍不得虐待智君的。但至于为什么住在那里，我就不得而知了。”  
一句话倒是把自己撇得精光，全都扔到还被堵在京都的二宫身上了。相叶闭了闭眼，回身坐下了，只不过坐得离松本远远的。这下樱井被夹在两个人中间，浑身上下都不自在。他吞了口口水，开口道：“我先出去……去院子里转转。”  
松本该试探的都试探完了，想看的反应也都看到了，便点了头：“您带上钥匙，平时我家门都是锁着的。您也别走太远了。再等一会儿后田回来，我们就是时候用餐了。”  
樱井露出解脱的表情，抓住松本递来的大门钥匙，揣进口袋就快步往大门走了过去。  
这就留着松本和相叶两个人坐在起居室的沙发上面面相觑了。松本无视了相叶，再次拿起pad，刚塞上耳机还没有播放音乐，就隔着耳机不太真切地听到了些异动。他起初没有把这声音放在心上，心想大概是樱井拿衣服和换鞋的声音，并没有做出什么反应。但紧接着，从玄关方向传来了明显的硬物击打肉体的闷响，以及模糊的、男人痛苦的呻吟声。几乎是下一秒，人体重重地跌落在地板上，跌落时碰倒了玄关的摆件，玻璃和陶瓷制品稀里哗啦碎裂的声音，让松本猛地坐直了身体，扯开耳机一跃而起，直直地朝玄关冲过去。  
只见门大敞着，樱井头上渗着丝丝血痕，不省人事地倒在玄关，身边散落的满是尖锐的瓷器碎片。碎片的数量之多，多到让人难以不伤分毫地一步跨越过去。  
带有GPS的项圈就这样躺在樱井身边。  
松本弯下腰，将项圈拾了起来。他突然笑出了声，肩膀止不住地颤抖，整个人散发出阴沉到令人毛骨悚然的气息。他看向大门，仿佛看到了鸟儿终于逃出了囚笼，而自己就像气急败坏的饲主——但除了气急败坏，他就只能面对着空空如也的鸟笼无可奈何。  
是了……是了！他说的一点没错！一旦有什么过激的事情超出了大野允许的范围，这只野猫便会炸了毛，进而逃得无影无踪！  
<章十>  
“你愣着干什么？先叫医生啊？”  
一句话瞬间把松本拉回了现实。  
相叶把樱井周围的碎片拨开，连拖带拽地把樱井拖进了房间。松本忽然冷静了下来，脸上露出了难以捉摸的笑。  
这两个人……呵，这两个人……  
一片混乱之中，管家送完琴里回来了。门大敞着，管家刚刚穿过院子里的花园便直击了这么一出场景，顿时大惊失色，连忙给医生打了电话，又迅速地着手收拾碎片。松本一直站在一边，冷冷地注视着双眼紧闭的樱井和蹲在他身边的相叶。  
看见松本手里紧捏着的项圈，管家立马就把事情的来龙去脉猜了个七八分。  
“报警吗？润少爷。”  
“不必了。”松本闭了闭眼，“就让几个人在周围找找吧。”  
门口碎裂的瓷器与被袭击的樱井恐怕都是假象，今天杂物间的门一直紧闭着，那鸟儿怕是早就已经飞走了。  
他有一瞬间心脏疼得像是被拳击手重击了一样，随后就是无尽的麻木，仿佛被浸入了冰冷的河中。刚刚拼命压制住的想法，此刻终于慢慢地浮了起来。

自由如他……  
他和二宫，恐怕再也见不到大野智这个人了。

松本痛苦地摁住太阳穴，很快又想通了什么似的露出了冷冷的神色，附到管家耳边，低声道：“派人盯住樱井和相叶的动作。”  
后半夜樱井才打着点滴悠悠转醒。大概没有被送去医院，桌子上开着小灯，床边还坐着一个家庭医生。医生看他清醒过来便收拾包离开了，樱井嘴里干得厉害，什么声音都没发出来，就又昏睡了过去。  
再次睁眼已经是天亮了。身边没有一个人，手臂上只剩下针眼的痕迹。他半眯着眼清醒了几分钟，掀开被子爬下床去，脚刚碰到地面，只感觉像踩在棉花上一样，软绵绵的，使不出一点力气。  
手机还在身上，只是电量已经耗尽了。  
樱井摸了摸头上缠着的纱布，脚步浮虚地推开了房门。看起来他醒来的正是时候，空气里充满了煎鸡蛋和烤土司的味道。  
松本正坐在餐桌旁看着早报，察觉到他趿拉着拖鞋出来，便从报纸里露出脸来。  
“出了那么多血却没有脑震荡呢。老师可真幸运。”  
樱井嗯了一声，说了一句托您的福，摸到椅子，慢吞吞地坐了下去。  
“那位客人呢？”  
“您不问问智君么？”  
樱井语气淡淡的：“问大野桑做什么。我难道不是最清楚发生了什么的人么？”  
“也是。”松本掀过一面报纸，不再看着樱井，只是仍旧和他说着话，“您运气真不错，和也刚刚被经纪人拖走了。这两天老师睡得可自在了。为了保证老师的生命安全，我可是煞费苦心。”  
“我请您吃饭。您喜欢中华还是和食？您要是不介意，我还知道一家好吃的寿喜锅。”  
“这就免了。”松本冷笑道，“只是和也恐怕容不下您了。虽然……并不是您的错。”  
樱井慢悠悠地吃下最后一块煎鸡蛋，点头道：“我再去找份工作。”  
#  
“辛苦前辈了。”相叶接起电话，“已经离开那个家了吗？”  
樱井躺在自己的床上，连寒暄的力气都不想出，直接问道：“大野桑还好吗？”  
“活蹦乱跳的。只是生怕前辈有个好歹。”  
樱井长呼了一口气：“不用担心，教你弟弟足够了。”  
#  
之后樱井就给自己放了一个长长的假期，只是出门逛街吃饭都能看到形迹可疑的人悄悄地在他身后跟着。樱井暗暗地惋惜松本这是在做无用功，小两个星期之后他便收到了艺能圈友人的电话，惊奇地问他怎么这次的客户变成了和艺能圈毫无关系的人。  
消息已经传到了圈子里，松本不可能不知道了。樱井便放心大胆地捡了个周末，直接去了相叶家的宅子。  
“老师！”  
开门的是大野。小猫儿等得迫不及待，也不管身后管家苦口婆心的拦，大大咧咧地开了门，眼眸中透出欢欣的光芒。樱井早就摸透了猫儿的性格，提前敞开了风衣，迎上去把他一把裹进了怀里。  
猫儿下意识地搂住他的腰，樱井更好用力了，隔着风衣抱起他进去，顺手带上了大门。  
樱井放下大野，后者看见他头上的绷带，表情由原本的欢欣渐渐地沉闷了下来。  
其实头上的伤口早就结痂了，这薄薄的绷带是他的杰作。但是现在看来这点小心思还是达到预期目的了，小猫儿垂着头异常沮丧的小模样看得他着实心花怒放。  
“老师你还痛吗？”  
猫儿踮起脚轻轻碰了碰他的额头。樱井微微一皱眉，很快又笑了起来，大手揉了揉猫儿软软的头毛，安慰道：“早就不痛了。”  
猫儿不敢看他，扁着嘴，表情委屈巴巴的，看上去可怜得紧。  
“老师是自愿帮哥哥的，哥哥别自责。是吧，老师？”  
这时相叶施施然地下楼来了，虽然说的话坏了他的心思，但表情好像太过真挚了，反而让人讨厌不起来。  
樱井笑道：“没错。而且相叶桑出的工资比二宫那个小气鬼高多了。”他刮了一下猫儿的鼻尖，“你真是帮我改善生活了。”  
这样大野的脸色才稍有缓和，把樱井领进了屋子，屋里是个正在写作业的陌生男孩。樱井放下挎包，按照固定模式开始了第一次的授课。猫儿一开始还坐在一边听，听着听着就昏昏欲睡了，悄悄地找机会溜了出去。  
不愧是那个除了学习以外一切万能的美术部部长。  
#  
“真有你的，哪儿弄来的弟弟？”  
他可不记得之前的故事里，相叶还有一个弟弟。说好的独生子呢？  
相叶则一脸坦荡：“反正都有哥哥一个私生子了，也不怕再多一个。”  
樱井有点搞不懂这群名门之后。到底什么才是他们的底线？  
“你妈妈怎么想？”  
相叶嗤笑一声：“她早就不是当初那个因为父亲出轨而痛哭失声的女人了。”  
#  
大野回相叶家已经有一段日子了。大概是之前在这里住了没多久就被送走了，相叶感觉大野并没有把这里当成家。他从前独立、放肆又自由，现在却胆小又没有安全感，精神一直高度紧张。  
他常常下意识地黏着相叶，然而在他忽然发觉相叶实际上工作繁忙，只是体贴的性格让他仍旧温柔地陪着自己之后，大野便开始压抑内心沉默寡言，逼自己一个人呆在房间。  
相叶对此毫无办法。他大约知道大野之前遭遇了怎样的对待，对比之下他甚至觉得现在的状况比原来更糟糕了——从前大野是宁愿一个人生活在杂物间里，不希望谁来打扰的；而现在他仍旧一个人生活，内心却必须压抑着想要亲近自己弟弟的煎熬。  
樱井大概清楚怎么解决这种窘境吧。毕竟他是个老师，对付各色小孩早就成竹在胸了。哥哥现在就像孩子一样，从高中开始他就被迫停止接触社会，生活里只有二宫和也和松本润。而这两个人不给他自由也不给他教育，只贪图享受着他的身体。  
可是他不想再让樱井参与他和哥哥的生活了。虽然樱井在他们眼里只是一只夹缝中的老鼠，看上去无害又弱小，但他直觉樱井是个危险的人物，会抢走他刚刚夺回来的哥哥也说不定。  
再加上，樱井苦肉计用得恰到好处，在哥哥心里，他已经不仅仅是家教那么简单的存在了。两个人黏黏糊糊地相处着，哥哥又熟知男人之间的情事，若是忽然有一天两个人滚了床单——不管是出于感激还是真的相爱了——他都没有丝毫办法。  
束手无策。完完全全的束手无策。  
“您表情很奇怪。”秘书把盛满热咖啡的马克杯推到相叶面前，“前几天您还乐不可支的样子。”  
“呐……喜欢一个人的话……”相叶接过来摩挲着杯壁，嘴里喃喃着，“是不是就可以和他做爱……？”  
秘书已经习惯了这位天然老板时不时的工口属性，面不改色地回道：“那得看那位小姐是不是也喜欢您了。”  
相叶托着腮想了想。  
“那个人喜欢粘着我。我们分别了很久。我喜欢他。喜欢了很久……从第一面就喜欢。”  
相叶想起国中时候的两人，沉浸在回忆里，说得断断续续的。最后他仿佛想要说服自己，一锤定音般下了结论：“我觉得他也是喜欢我的。”  
秘书挑眉道：“那您试试也无妨。不过对方已经成年了吧？您可不要自己惹上丑闻了哦。”  
相叶笑得极其明朗，眉眼弯弯地点头：“没问题的，他可是我国中的前辈哦。绝对没有年龄操作。”  
不仅如此，他还是我的哥哥。我们的血脉相连。不管分离多久，我们之间都会被割不断的绳线所牵绊。没有人能比我更珍惜他，没有人能比我更有资格拥有他。  
他的眼睛里只有我，这么多年来也只等着我去带他回家。  
彼此相爱的两个人上床有什么问题？我只是怕哥哥会被那个居心叵测的家教抢走……就像他费尽心机把哥哥剥离出那座囚笼一样，再次把他从我身边带走。  
<章十一>  
大野住惯了小小的屋子。回相叶家之后，每天早上醒来，望着空旷的房间都会先懵上一会，然后再慢慢地爬起来洗漱用餐。  
他现在没什么事情好做的。说来嘲讽，之前他还有一点暖床的用处，现在他就是完完全全的闲人一个。  
前段时间雅纪替他置办了一套画具，还在书房旁边腾出来一个宽敞的屋子作为他的画室。比之前松本给他的彩铅和速写本的待遇，不知道优厚了多少。  
可他直到现在还是会时时想起来，看到他的画时，松本那一瞬间发自内心的温柔，和溢于言表的爱惜。  
他的画……会被松本撕碎吗？还是……  
不可能的吧。他只是一只被豢养的金丝雀——金丝雀？他怎么会有这么高贵的身份？说直白些就是他们的奴隶——哪来的被珍惜一说？  
世界上只有一个极富商业头脑的松本润，也只有一个演技超群的二宫和也，可是他却有千千万万个，只要他们两个人想，怎么会没有人上赶着成为他们的情人奴隶呢？  
“哥哥最近画了什么？”  
大野倏地侧过头去。相叶凑得很近，柔顺的发丝轻轻拂着他的耳朵。  
“你今天不用上班吗？”  
工作日，这个时间，雅纪本不该出现在家里的。  
“请了假。”  
相叶接过他手里的画笔，笔尖的颜料已经干涸凝固了。  
“看来哥哥没什么灵感。我在这里看了很久，哥哥都没有下笔。”相叶把笔搁到一边，“今天我们出去透透气。哥哥想去哪里？”  
大野嗫嚅了片刻，什么都没说出来。  
相叶直起身来：“我最近在市内开了一家新的中华料理。就去那里吧。哥哥去收拾一下，我在客厅等你。”  
“啊……”大野跟着站起来，追上相叶，“会耽误你工作吧？我不要紧的，我没感觉闷……”  
“……”相叶猛地站住，缓缓转过身来，脸色极度阴沉，“凭什么我不能带哥哥出门？”  
大野被吓了一跳，拽住相叶衣角的手慢慢地放开了。相叶从来都是一个教养良好又明朗阳光的少爷形象，这样气息阴鹜的他，大野从来没见过。  
大概是察觉到大野恐惧的情绪，相叶艰难地笑了笑，却根本收不回可怖的表情，只能回过头去，把背影留给大野。  
“哥哥去收拾一下吧。”相叶打开画室的门，嗓音低沉地重复了一遍，“我在客厅等你。”  
#  
看上去是一家极其高级的中华料理店，位置在繁华的闹市区，店面占了一整栋楼的下三层。他不知道什么时候开始，相叶家的产业已经发展到服务业了。  
相叶一直拉着大野的手，他用的力气不大，却足够宣誓他的主权。大野觉得这样的场景有点奇怪，悄悄地抬头瞄了一眼相叶，不知道相叶是恰好望了他一眼还是一直在盯着他，两个人的目光对上了。  
但是大野想说的话没法就这样说出口，只能又悻悻地别过头去。  
他们在靠窗的位置坐下，桌子上的玻璃酒器已经盛满了葡萄酒。相叶替大野斟了半杯，大野小心翼翼地接了过来。  
这是家足够地道的中华料理店，菜都盛在公用的盘子里摆在圆桌上，照顾着和式的习惯，配了几副公筷。菜没上几道，相叶倒是喝得有点醉了，没怎么碰自己的筷子，一直拿着公筷，一个劲地往大野的盘子里夹菜。  
大野胃口并不好，相叶夹菜的速度远远比他消化的速度要快。面前的小碟子被堆得满满的，相叶发现得晚，夹着一大块凉糕送到他面前，才发现没地方可堆了。  
大野把他的手推过去：“你吃自己的吧，我有点吃不下了。”  
相叶抿了抿嘴，把凉糕放进自己的碟子里。在他眼里，大野在这几年间变得天翻地覆，不仅是容貌，连性格都是。虽然在他偶尔的小任性时还能看出几分过去的模样，但只能承认，他骨子里已经被那两个人彻底改造了。  
思及此，相叶心里又升起了一丝焦躁。  
他是最早参与大野人生的人，却被迫缺席了十年。他愤怒、懊悔却只能徒劳地放弃，掌握再多的权利，都无法把时间扭转回那个骗他去替自己受苦的夏天。  
他宁愿当初失去自由的是自己。他怨恨当初那个害怕承受屈辱而将毫无关联的现实全盘推给大野的自己。  
“雅纪……？”  
大野小心翼翼地望着他。  
啊……就是这个眼神。曾经的他，是不会有这样胆怯的眼神的。他出身卑微便无所畏惧，浪漫天真的天性让他敢于放弃趋炎附势阿谀奉承，只愿沉浸在自己的世界里。  
他扮猪吃老虎闯入大野的世界，最后可怜巴巴地演了一出失败的苦肉计，狼狈不堪地逃离了那个小镇。那时大野为什么会答应父亲的请求呢？他甚至怀疑大野是不是没有想得太多，根本不清楚自己即将面对什么。

然而相叶并不知道：这个人只是，除了他这个莫名其妙出现的弟弟之外，再没有什么可以失去的了。  
#  
两瓶量的醒酒器，里面的酒都见了底。大野没怎么喝，他自觉自己的酒量如何，并不想喝酒误事。相叶却一直在喝，眼睛红通通的，像只醉醺醺的兔子。喝红酒喝醉不应该是他们很没面子的事情吗？大野有点想不通。  
相叶叫来服务生，低低地耳语一阵，后者把一张房卡交到他手上。他扭过头来对大野说道：“我订了房间。哥哥醉了，我们去休息一下再回家吧。”  
大野迟疑着点了点头。其实酒全是相叶喝的，他根本没有醉……但是今天他有点怕相叶。如今的他，说得不好听点就是寄人篱下，他不想惹相叶生气。  
“来，哥哥。”相叶牵着大野来到床边。今晚相叶就像个怕生的孩子一样，一直拉着大野的手，说什么都不肯放开。大野顺遂了他的意思，放心地把手交给他。  
这是个雅致的中式房间，木格窗外是一片微缩的苏州园林。一张铺着亚麻色素雅床单的大床摆在正中央，卫生间隐藏在梅兰竹菊的屏风背后。吸顶灯上描绘了妖冶的牡丹图案，整个房间被暖黄的灯光映得模糊又恬静。  
虽然眼前的场景带了太多朦胧的情欲，但大野怎样都无法把有血缘关系的弟弟和这暧昧的场景联系起来。  
“一起洗澡吧，哥哥？”相叶诱哄着他，“我从小就是一个人……一直，特别羡慕那些兄弟，能一起洗澡一起玩水，一起长大。”  
大野不是没有和那两个人在浴室做过爱。不如说，二宫家的每一个角落都曾存有过情事的痕迹。说对任何地方都有心理阴影实在是太过矫情，但是浴室和餐桌客厅什么的都不一样，两个男人一起洗澡这件事情，只让他感到了无尽的恐惧。  
但是拒绝呢？亲兄弟之间一起洗个澡至于让他这么敏感吗？拒绝不反倒显得他心虚吗？这不就是直接承认了他在二宫那里是在做什么苟且的事情吗？  
他瞒相叶瞒得那么辛苦……  
大野沉默地点了点头。  
#  
两个大男人挤在形状规矩的槽形浴缸里，怎么看怎么奇怪。相叶长手长脚的，靠在浴缸壁上，而他只能蜷着腿坐在相叶两腿之间，还被相叶拉扯着靠在他胸膛上。  
如果真的是弥补兄弟之间缺失的时光的话，也应该是他这个哥哥揽着弟弟才是。  
“没关系。小的时候哥哥保护我，长大之后自然该由我来护着哥哥。”  
虽然他从来没有尽过哥哥的责任……  
大野再三地退让，默许了相叶的安排。只是他的后腰紧紧地贴着相叶的性器，他感到那温度比包裹着他的洗澡水的温度还要高。相叶若无其事地往他的胸前撩着水，帮他擦拭身体的手若有若无地拂过他的乳尖。习惯性爱的身体很快就背叛了理智，自顾自地把对方的动作理解成了前戏，乳首和肉棒都开始不受控制地发硬起来。  
“别……”大野伸手挡开相叶，“我自己可以。”  
相叶却拽下大野护住胸前的胳膊，笑道：“哥哥怕痒吗？”说着，他捉弄似的使劲捏了一下大野的乳头。  
大野倒抽一口气，受惊般挺身离开相叶的胸膛，面红耳赤地遮住隐约勃起了的下身。他低着头不敢看相叶，生怕相叶发现他的异样。  
身后却意外地传来相叶爽朗的声音：“好啦，不闹哥哥了。我洗好了，哥哥洗好就出来吧。”  
然后相叶托着大野的下巴，让他抬起头来，在他耳侧落下让人感受不到任何侵略性的、轻柔的吻。  
相叶撑着浴缸沿站起身来，带起了响亮的水声，水珠扑簌簌地落在他的头发和后颈上。相叶款款大方地迈出浴缸，在大野面前毫不避讳地全裸着，走到浴室门口才摘下白毛巾，慢条斯理地围在腰间。  
相叶比一般的男性要瘦得多，却不是病态的消瘦，后背肌肉纹理均匀而美丽，浑身上下找不出一丝赘肉。  
大野把视线转回来，闭紧了眼睛，拼命压抑着身体里的骚动。  
弟弟没发现真是太好了。  
但在这想法之后，他开始有些悲哀地发觉，之前把淫乱的生活全部怪罪到二宫松本两人身上，只是他的自我满足罢了，实际上他的身体早就变得淫乱不堪。  
那，该对那两人道个谢吗？谢谢你们帮我解决自己无法解决的欲望？  
“开什么玩笑……”他慢慢沉下身体，直到把自己完全浸泡在热水里。  
把他搞成这个样子的，分明就是他们。斯德哥尔摩症的话，也得多少有个限度啊。  
#  
保持着养成的习惯，大野老老实实地擦干身体，把浴袍裹得紧紧的，推门走了出去。相叶半靠在床头，眼睛微眯着发呆，看起来着实醉得不轻。  
相叶看到他出来了，眼睛回了些神，笑眯眯地冲他招手：“等你好久了。”  
大野慢吞吞地走了过去，背对着相叶坐到床边。相叶伸手抓住他的腕子，往后一扯，大野便顺势躺了下来。相叶双臂从大野腋下穿过去，在胸前交叠起手指，像摆弄玩偶一样把大野拖拽到了他身边。  
相叶伸出胳膊揽住大野，将被子拖到大野胸膛的高度盖好。大野觉得这个气氛太过诡异，相叶也反常地沉默着，两个人一时没什么话说，房间里安静得能够听到窗外的水流声。  
“我想很久了。”相叶突然开了口。  
大野不解地侧过头看他。  
他环着大野，手指有一下没一下地绕着他的软发，在他耳边低喃着，就仿佛情人一样。  
“我啊……想这样做很久了。从第一次见面我就在想，到底什么地方才适合哥哥……才适合我和哥哥的第一次呢？”  
大野听到这话，在他怀里轻轻地打起了颤。他终于发觉事态失控了，但还来不及推开相叶，他就被相叶猛地拉高了的被子蒙住了头。  
相叶一个翻身压到他的身上，一片昏暗中，大野只能看清他发亮的黝黑瞳眸，那里承载的情绪与刚才的温柔截然相反。在用被子隔绝了光线后，相叶仿佛不用再伪装些什么似的，忽然充满了攻击性和占有欲。  
“我啊，后来就不这么想了。在哥哥被抢走之后。”他掐住大野的脸颊，缓缓俯下身去，“只要是我和哥哥两个人的话，在哪里都好，在哪里我都不介意。”  
大野这时早就被骇得什么话都说不出来，什么反抗都做不了了。  
“真应该在美术室就抢走哥哥的第一次……”相叶埋怨似的小声说着，吻住了他发白的嘴唇。  
嘴唇相接的一刻，大野感觉脑袋里轰的一声，仿佛整个世界都开始分崩离析。  
相叶不仅知道他已经不是处子了，而且他们……真可笑……只有他一个人沉迷在这亲情游戏里，以为他终于找到了可以依靠的亲人，他还为了这所谓的弟弟赔进去了人生最美好的十年，失去的不仅仅是自由，还有一个正常人的身体……  
原来……原来……  
从一开始，相叶雅纪就没把他当成哥哥！  
他身体僵直着，任由相叶摆弄。被吻住的嘴唇止不住地颤抖，脸上的表情不知是哭是笑。被巨大的悲伤所笼罩，心脏一时都不知该作何反应，眼睛甚至都忘记了流泪。他只能呆呆地、无可奈何地，被绝望伸出的触手紧紧缠绕，被汹涌袭来的现实无情地吞噬。  
<章十二>  
“哥哥……哥哥……”  
他一遍遍地在大野耳边呢喃着。大野的反应很淡薄，这副淡漠的神色倒是和他十年前有几分相似。  
这反应让他混沌的大脑有一瞬间开始思考自己行为的正确与否，但很快他就为自己找到了理由——他喜欢哥哥，哥哥当然也喜欢他……互相喜欢的两个人，做爱难道不是天经地义的事情吗？  
虽然现在乖巧又淫乱的哥哥也很有味道，但是当初吸引住他的，毕竟还是那个像仙人一样，欲望寡淡到不近人情的大野智。  
相叶牵起大野的手，这十指与他骨节分明的手指截然不同，线条流畅却不阴柔，还是像往日那样精致又漂亮。  
他在失去大野后，不止一次想着这双手，幻想着是哥哥在抚慰他的肉棒，在孤身一人的夜里兴奋地高潮。  
他一根根地吻过大野的手指，大野有些受不了地瑟缩颤抖了几下，但仍旧撇着头望向窗棂，幽深的瞳眸里看不出丝毫动情的意味。  
那般清冷的人如今脸上漾着可爱又性感的红晕，就这样静静地躺在他身下任由他胡作非为。相叶着实被这幅美景深深地吸引住了，解开大野衣服扣子的手止不住哆嗦。  
他恨不得把这个人拆吃入腹，让这个人的全部都成为他的私物——连骨头都不剩、连气息都不剩——连碰过的东西看过的风景大脑中的幻想都不剩！  
“呃——、不、……”  
大野视线清明了片刻，感觉相叶的动作粗暴到难以置信。他不止一次地去看身上人的脸，一遍遍地确认一切都不是自己的幻觉，然后无能为力地偏过头去，咬住枕巾把所有呻吟全吞回肚子里去。  
相叶眼里只有这具漂亮的肉体了，把大野剥了个精光后，也顾不上脱自己的衣服，便遵从本能去爱抚着身下人的每一寸肌肤。  
他幻想这一刻太久了。  
欲望堆积到远远超出他预计的程度，仿佛失控的野兽一样，欲望即将吞噬他的全部。  
越是这样，他的表现越是理智。如同付出了太多爱意的男孩子，在被起哄的同级生推到心爱的女孩子面前，满腔的爱只能化作支支吾吾的只言片语。  
相叶抱住大野一起翻了个身，自己靠在床头上，让大野趴在他下腹的位置。他三下五除二解开皮带，露出已经坚硬鼓胀到可怖程度的肉棒。  
大野还在发懵，却已经被相叶捏住脸颊撬开了嘴，不容他抵抗，相叶也没有出声多说什么，勃发的肉棒便顺着双唇间小小的缝隙挤了进去，不容分说地塞满了他小小的口腔。  
“收好牙齿……哥哥。不许咬我。”相叶轻声诱哄道。  
声音还是温柔的，但动作却天差地别。最初相叶还满足于温热口腔的包裹，却很快地食髓知味了，开始挺动着腰在他嘴里进进出出。  
大野一直试图逃避现实，此时却痛得清醒了过来。他的嘴比常人小得多，松本从来不会用他的嘴，二宫再任性也只会让他含住前端舔弄就作罢。  
他不指望喝醉的人能有什么理智可言，嘴角恐怕已经被撕裂了，不管是嘴唇、口腔还是喉咙深处，都随着肉棒的摩擦传来一阵阵尖锐的痛。  
但他甚至都无法喊痛出声，更无法拒绝相叶的侵略——所有的推拒都被理解成情趣，他此刻只是相叶用来实现脑海中各种愿望的工具，只让他吞下肉棒的一半已经是相叶的怜悯。  
“哥哥真棒……哥哥的嘴，又小又可爱……”相叶声音有些颤抖，“我想这样做很久了……经常、哥哥在说话的时候我就……”  
话说到一半，相叶忽然放开了大野，把肉棒抽了出来，大喘着气笑道：“糟糕、差点就要射了……都怪哥哥嘴里太舒服了……”  
大野艰难地缓过气来，双手被握在相叶手中，他只能用舌头舔了一下嘴角，在被唾液浸润、一阵火辣辣的疼痛后，口腔里除了咸腥的味道，果然又多了一丝铁锈味。  
相叶冷静了一会儿，歪头望着大野。大野没办法揣摩醉鬼心里的想法，但唯一清楚的就是他好像又想到什么玩法了。  
“来，哥哥，转个身，我也帮哥哥口交吧。”  
商量的语气，手上的动作却是强制的。  
相叶躺了下来，把大野摆成跪在他头两侧的姿势。但是显然他还是第一次这样做，有些不知所措，半晌没动静。大野挣扎了两下，倒是提醒了相叶他的失态。于是相叶埋下头去，试探性地舔了一下那微微翕张着的后穴。  
这根本不是……根本不是什么口交！  
大野脸涨得通红，仿佛所有的感官一瞬间都回到了他的身上。他拼命地想要往前爬，却被卡住腰牢牢地固定在原地，只能一下一下地接受着男人若有若无的舔弄。  
“别舔……别舔……”发现怎样都逃不掉，他便回头哀求着，但相叶像是玩上了瘾，渐渐地不再满足于单纯的舔舐，舌尖开始撬开被舔得柔软的穴口，往肠道内探去。  
仿佛身体的一切秘密都暴露在亲人眼前，最后的尊严荡然无存，大野只能趴在相叶的小腹上，双臂交叠着抱紧了头，眼泪大颗大颗地沿着手臂坠落下去。  
相叶一边用手指扩张，一边用唾液浸湿着干燥的穴口，再加上饱尝爱欲的身体不由自主的配合，很快后穴就又湿又软，蠕动着准备迎接侵略者的侵犯。  
相叶终于找回了最喜欢的、最能满足人占有欲的姿势，翻身把大野压回身下，坚硬的肉棒抵住肉穴长驱直入，嘴唇覆盖上大野冰凉的嘴唇。  
被这奇异的温度吓了一跳，相叶几乎是立刻就将嘴唇撤开了。很快他的表情从惊讶变成了柔情，再次细细地吻了上去：“果然哥哥的嘴唇……这么冰……像你一样，一模一样……”  
他辗转着含住那小小的、血腥味和苦杏仁味混杂的嘴唇，小声说：“没关系，我帮哥哥暖过来……暖不暖，哥哥？暖不暖？”  
大野眼神空洞，被动地接受着相叶哺喂似的吮吻。相叶忽然想起什么一样，一手扣住他的腰，挺动腰身开始在他的后穴抽插。  
“这样哥哥会更暖和……”相叶吃吃地笑了，断断续续地说道，“舒服吗？哥哥？插你这里舒服吗？”  
他毫无章法地在大野身体里攻城略地，每当大野逸出小小的、带了些甜蜜的呻吟，他就往那让他舒服的地方撞去，直到敏感的那处承受不住那样高强度的摩擦，开始发麻抽搐，他才会依依不舍地去寻找别的敏感点。  
大野目光涣散，大声喘息着，怎么样都感觉像是在缺氧，仿佛离水的鱼一样。不仅是头发，浑身上下都是湿漉漉的，整个人像是刚从水里捞出来一样。  
不知道过了多久，相叶的动作变缓了。虽然他泄了两次的身体仍会感到不适，但多少好受了一些。  
“喊我的名字……喊我的名字，哥哥……”  
相叶的声音有点不安。  
但是越是被叫哥哥，大野的心揪得越痛。  
他……从来没有保护过弟弟，就连最后从那两人手中脱身，都仰仗着弟弟的地位和手段。  
他把自己摆在道德的制高点，只不过是自我满足罢了……  
对，和弟弟无关，是他的错，是他这惯于情事的身体的错。如果他不逃出来、如果他一辈子都不再见到弟弟的话，弟弟也不会鬼迷心窍想和他发生关系了——  
大野兀自沉浸在自我谴责中，灵魂仿佛游离出了躯壳，浮在这背德的两人之上，悲伤的双眸徒劳地望着，伸出的手却怎样都无法将这两人分开。两个人的距离比在子宫中相互拥抱着的双胞胎还要近，仿佛被生生分开的两个生命终于再次融为一体。  
而相叶还在执拗地寻求着大野的回应：“叫我的名字！哥哥……阿智！像原来一样，叫我的名字……”  
然而不管他怎么要求，这个人都如同布偶一样，没有丝毫的回应。只有在肉棒摩擦过敏感点时，这乖巧的娃娃会如他所愿发出甜美的呻吟，性器也会颤悠悠地硬上几分。于是他不再开口，只是更加用力地碾压过他身体深处的腺体。  
他恍恍惚惚的，听见那熟悉的嗓音喊了一声“雅纪”，大脑闪过一片白光，腰眼一酸，精液尽数洒在温润湿热的肠道中。紧接着他像断了片一样，倒在大野身上失去了意识。  
#  
一觉醒来，宿醉的后遗症慢慢地席卷上来，相叶眯着眼睛头疼欲裂。胳膊上有虽轻但不容忽视的重量。沉睡在他臂弯里的正是他的哥哥。哥哥精致的小脸上还残留着干涸了的白浊的痕迹，整张脸都毫无血色，只有嘴角处破了皮，成了脸上唯一一抹红色。  
他揉着太阳穴回忆，脸色渐渐变得难看。  
趁着醉意，他把曾经国中时想对哥哥做的事情做了个遍。忍耐了十多年的欲望爆发的瞬间，连他自己都无法控制住自己的行为。  
相叶低下头深深地望着大野。  
啊……人偶，这样沉睡着的模样，实在是像精致的日本人偶。哥哥那时，也像极了人偶。但是那可爱的人偶会对他笑，会摸着他的头安慰着让他不要害怕，会坦率地把心思全部传达给他……  
他醉得厉害，不然也不会把现在如一潭死水般的大野想象成记忆里那绝尘脱俗的模样。  
但是……怎么办？  
相叶握住他的肩膀，试着去轻轻地摇晃了两下。大野皱着眉，似乎要醒来的样子，他如同碰了烫手山芋一样倏地松开了手。他愣愣地望着大野，仿佛又变成了那个因为无法阻止哥哥离去的、两手空空的国中生，呜呜地哭了起来。  
<章十三>  
“是的，我是樱井……啊，您好……”  
樱井接到相叶家管家的电话时，整个人还没有清醒。晕晕乎乎地爬起来接通电话，自己的声音都很迷糊，自然也没发现电话对面的语气是怎样异常的含混不清。  
“秋人君生病了？暂停一次的课程吗……”站在玄关，樱井稍微清醒了一些，“这样做不太好，才第二次课程就中止的话，有可能会被二宫和也抓住破绽的。不上课无妨，但我必须照常出勤。”  
对面沉默了一阵子，听筒里只能听见彼此浅浅的呼吸声。这时樱井彻底醒了过来，换了一边耳朵来听电话，同时又叹了口气：“算了，您把电话给您家少爷吧，我直接跟他说。”  
管家静静地听完了他这段话，似乎堵上了话筒，向其他人传达着什么。不多时，空气流通的声音透过话筒灌进樱井耳中，管家慢条斯理但斩钉截铁地回道：“秋人少爷已经回千叶县的老家疗养了，二宫家那位少爷也已经撤回了所有的侦探。从今往后，相叶家会对大少爷的安全负责，您就不必再担心了。”  
话音刚落，电话就被爽快地切断了。樱井保持着拿听筒的姿势，听着对面传来的忙音，不禁陷入沉思。  
奇怪。  
在情报收集这个方面，相叶一直都没有二宫做得好，不然也不会这么久都没有追查到大野的踪迹。那么他凭什么断定身边已经没有二宫家的侦探了？为什么相叶不亲自给他打电话，要通过管家来传达？虽然他料到相叶一定会找机会把他彻底甩开，但是为什么他会这么着急地下这步棋？  
樱井一时想不通其中的缘由，便裹上外套出了门，把报纸从邮箱中取了回来。将两片吐司扔进烤面包机后，他简单地收拾了一下包，坐在餐桌前翻阅报纸。  
报纸的头版头条是二宫松本两家合并、两家大家长喜结连理的新闻。事务所合并后沿用了更为出名的松本家的名号，新闻发布会既宣布了合并，又宣布了社长的换届。  
照片上的两个人精神奕奕的，握手时的气氛看上去也极为融洽。但樱井眼尖，一眼就看出来二宫一身西服与手上露出来的配饰风格不搭。再凑近了细细一看，原来他是把大野平时戴的颈圈缠绕在手腕上了。  
这张照片，分明是二宫尚未放弃大野的铁证。  
叮的一声，吐司从烤面包机里跳了出来。樱井越想越迷糊，嘴里叼着一片手上拿着一片，把包甩上肩膀，急匆匆地出门了。  
不管怎样，必须先去相叶家一趟。  
#  
相叶那样斩钉截铁的态度，恐怕不会轻易给他开门。但无妨，他本来就没期待相叶能土下座迎接他进门。  
他绕着别墅转了一圈。别墅周围的围栏不高，大门紧闭，院子里只有园丁在整理着小灌木丛的形状。樱井把包扔进后院，抓住栏杆一跃而起，游刃有余地翻了进去。  
卫生间在一层侧面的位置，这时应该刚好是仆人打扫完这里，开窗通风的时间。樱井背靠着外墙探身看去，房屋侧面的确有玻璃窗向外开着。坐实了判断的樱井迅速跑到开着的窗户正下方，手扒住微凸的窗台，筋肉发达的手臂一个使劲，漂亮地翻了进去。  
樱井能猜到相叶是做了什么难以启齿的事情，但具体发生了什么他完全没有头绪。他打开门，从起居室到餐厅均是一片寂静。他便悄悄地从卫生间出来，蹑手蹑脚地上楼去拉大野的房门。  
房门紧锁。  
大野的房间是不会上锁的，这是他在二宫家长久以来养成的习惯。况且现在他已经回到了自己的家，根本没必要用锁来保护自己。  
“……”  
锁的用处，要么是不让别人进来，要么是自己不想出去。  
“你……”  
樱井循声回头望去，站在楼梯口喊他的正是相叶。他戴着黑框眼镜，黑眼圈很重，看起来一脸疲惫。  
他手里端着餐盘，盘子里是冒着热气的牛奶、热粥和三明治。  
三明治是一人份，正常来说粥和牛奶送一种就够了吧？  
樱井心中顿生疑窦。  
相叶无奈地笑了起来：“你果然会来。先去起居室等我一下吧。智君生病了，我给他送完早餐就下去招待你。”  
樱井在原地一动不动，回以冷笑：“没听说过生病还需要锁门的。”  
相叶脸色顿时变得难看起来。他抿着嘴，呼出一口气，磕磕巴巴地：“那我无可奉告。”  
樱井回过头，敲了敲大野的房门，里面没有丝毫回应，一片沉寂。而往里送早餐是屋里有人的最好证据。他感觉屋子里气氛太过诡异，猛地回头看向相叶，后者嘴唇蠕动着，像是想说什么，却又迟迟开不了口。  
“你到底对他做了什么？”樱井眉头紧锁。  
收到这样尖锐的质问，相叶一下子忍不住了，眼泪立马从眼眶中满溢出来，滴滴答答地落在他的脸颊和胸前。  
“我昨天和哥哥……”他说到关键的一半，呜咽着哽住了，怎么都说不下去。  
樱井皱着眉头，心里隐隐有不好的预感。  
相叶小声呐呐道：“我和哥哥……和哥哥上床了……”  
“你……你和他睡觉了？”樱井几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵，气得浑身发抖，“你明知道他一直……一直在被人当作泄欲的工具……你到底为什么把他抢出来？就是为了羞辱他然后彻底摧毁他吗？”  
他还记得他和大野挤在二宫家的浴室里，怀里的小猫儿说着“雅纪是我的弟弟，就算是弱小的我也想要保护雅纪”，瞳仁中一直闪烁着温暖的光。  
现在他躲在紧闭的门后，那光芒不知道有没有因为这最沉重的打击而熄灭。  
“可我和他们两个不一样！”相叶急急地辩解道，“我是真心喜欢哥哥的！”  
“你是天然笨蛋吗？我本以为你是表面上天然骨子里还有点计算的人！”樱井口不择言道，“只有你！……还有你那个笨蛋哥哥！只有你们两个天然笨蛋看不出来二宫和也和松本润也喜欢他！还有我也——”  
他硬生生地把后半句吞了回去，相叶雅纪仿佛战败的野兽般失落又低沉地垂着头。他咬着牙一字一顿地：“钥匙呢？”  
相叶摊开手，手心里是一把被攥得汗津津的钥匙。  
樱井一把抓起钥匙。事后相叶有可能只顾慌张什么处理工作都没有做，说不定大野现在已经发起烧了。他现在不奢望小猫儿还像往常那么坚强，只希望他的身体还撑得住，甚至希望他看到自己的时候能痛痛快快地哭出来。  
#  
大野一直在做梦。  
昏昏沉沉地，做着些断断续续的梦。  
“妈妈，把他交给我吧。”  
二宫和也。  
“你到底是从哪里冒出来的？我可没听说过相叶雅纪还有你这么个哥哥。”  
虽然没有尽过当哥哥的责任，但是他……  
“……你被相叶雅纪骗了啊。”  
胡说，怎么会……  
“我一直在想，什么地方最适合我和哥哥的第一次……”  
“你看，他做的事情和我们一样。要恨的话，最好一起恨比较好吧？不然，对我和阿和就有点太不公平了吧？”

其实他是知道的、雅纪在骗他的这件事……

他从噩梦中惊醒。  
他闭着眼，眼珠转了几圈，不太想睁开。庄周梦蝶……到底从哪里开始是在做梦呢？他希望睁开眼的一瞬间，能看到相叶家的卧室、那个杂物间，还是那间他能自由自在独处的美术部活动室呢？  
“你醒着吗？”  
这个声音……是在美术部？  
大野猛地睁开眼，看到面前的樱井之后，微微地怔了一下，不由自主地吞了一口唾沫。  
“我记得你。”  
他感觉自己的嗓子有些干涩，每个字从喉咙蹦出来，都像砂纸擦过去一样让他疼痛难忍。  
“从那以后……我再也没有见过更漂亮的眼睛。”大野盯着他的眼睛，“即使你变成装模作样的大人了，你的眼睛还是很漂亮。里面盛着的光不一样了，还是很漂亮。”  
樱井跪坐在床边，被这样澄澈的目光打量着，忽然被自己的那点儿龌龊心思噎得难受。  
“他们……也曾经是可爱的人。”大野移开视线，想到自己提起的人，不由得揪紧了胸前的被子，“……不，现在也很可爱。是我在强迫他们……他们不得不用那种方式来对我。雅纪也是……被我弄脏了。”  
樱井明知道他的想法大错特错，但看着他绝望的样子，却仿佛失声了一样，只能眼见着他在幽黑的深海中越坠越深。  
大野撑起身子，凑近樱井的脸，焦急地请求：“你带我走吧。你是唯一一个干净的人了。”  
话至此，他忽然顿住了，凄凉地笑着摇了摇头：“不……还是不要了。总有一天我也会弄脏你的。”  
像只下雨天被淋得湿透，冻到没力气甩干净身上水滴的小狗。樱井伸出手摸着他的脑袋，另一只手却握紧了拳头，压制着心里恨不得把这条小狗揉进怀里的冲动。得慢慢地……缓缓地来。如果再有狼跑出来的话会吓坏他的。樱井想。  
但是他得说点什么。必须得说点什么。  
“没有人比你干净……因为你是怎样都无法沾上污秽的人。你说我的眼睛漂亮，是因为你从来不曾见到过自己的眼睛。”  
他抚摸着大野的眉毛，又照着他的右眼吻了上去，大野不明所以，只是轻轻地闭上眼，眼皮颤抖着承受了。  
“像两尾自由自在的鱼。鳞片闪闪发光。也像你。正是因为无论怎样都无法将你的全部彻底囚禁……就算已经折弯了你的羽翼，他们也恐慌着终有一天你会从他们的掌握中逃离。”  
他看见大野的手指悄悄地勾了起来。  
“玷污你是他们走投无路的下下策。无论怎样折磨你的肉体，你这双眼睛从未变得浑浊，始终都是漂亮又澄澈的，就仿佛从来没有受辱过一样。”樱井轻声说道，“他们尝了禁果却没有遭到惩罚，于是一遍遍地放任自己丢弃理性，一遍遍地为所欲为，攻城略地。”  
大野握住他的手腕，将那只抚摸着他脸庞的手带离，眼睛睁开来：“不……是我不对。我从一开始，就已经不干净了。”  
他什么都听不进去了。  
樱井一咬牙，撑着床站了起来，腰一弯将大野打横抱起来。他用下巴轻轻地蹭着大野靠在他胸前的小脑袋，安慰般地轻喃：“我答应你。我带你走……我带你走……”  
<章十四>  
“喂……喂！翔桑，你别这么盯着店长了好吗？”知念从后面猛地窜出来，在他眼前晃了晃手，“你快看那边的女高中生们，那个表情，估计又开始脑补你和店长了！”  
樱井渐渐回过神来。  
他的店长穿着白色的衬衣、米色的宽松长裤，身上围着蛋糕裱花一样可爱的粉白色围裙，正站在靠窗的玻璃柜台旁边，把一个个精致的小蛋糕摆进去，头发被午后的阳光镀上了一层温和的光芒。  
顺着知念的目光看过去，他也看到了那群坐在吧台前嘀嘀咕咕的女生们。发现了他的目光，女生们呀呀地小声叫着，同时默契地端起了奶茶杯开始聊学校哪位不近人情的老师。  
樱井见怪不怪了，不如说，他有点想通过这些女孩子们的小八卦，让大野智慢慢地习惯他的守护，慢慢地看到他的感情。  
然而大野常常是这个样子，和他保持着有些疏离的亲密关系，他们三个人相安无事地经营着这家蛋糕店。  
他明白大野心里对他更多的是感激之情，感激他将自己带离了那三人掀起的暴风圈，感激他将自己带进了崭新的生活，感激他在身边默默的付出和守护。  
感激他没有……说爱他。  
#  
那天他带着大野从相叶家离开，本来相叶雅纪说什么都不肯放他走，结果一直把脸埋在他胸前的大野稍稍抬起了头，淡淡地看了相叶一眼，后者便如遭雷击，他也就这样顺利地带走了大野。  
本来他想继续住在这个城市，继续做家教来养着大野。但过了一段时间，不仅是相叶，另外两个人也会监视着他们的一举一动。最重要的是，大野的眼睛变得越来越黯淡，这让他一度束手无策。  
事情的转机正是眼前这个人带来的。难得有一天大野提出来想钻进暖桌吃一顿热热的火锅，于是两个人一起外出购物，在商场里遇到了他。他穿着连帽衫，围着白色围裙，个子不高，脸长得稚嫩，从一家蛋糕店里探出头来：  
“大野前辈？……樱井前辈？”  
樱井不明所以，大野则是在短暂的迷茫后轻轻一笑：“知念君，好久不见。”  
后来他知道这位知念君是美术部的后辈，认识他则完全是因为他在学校过高的知名度。当天晚上的火锅也是三个人一起吃的。听说知念天分不足，美术部半年就退了部。因为曾经与大野聊起过未来的梦想，他吃惊于这个才华横溢的画家居然以成为糕点师为目标，所以退部后专心致志地学习，留学法国，最后成为了一名糕点师，期待能有一天再与前辈在这个业界相遇。  
“虽然没想到会这样再次遇见大野前辈，但是……能再相遇就已经太好了。真的是太好了。”  
知念喝得微醺，脸红扑扑地望着大野。樱井也同样注视着他，只见大野脸上泛起了他从来没有见到过的表情，但是他却能够很快地理解其中的含义——就像囚笼中的鸟儿遇到了在笼子外休息的同伴，同伴向它讲述了天空的美好和远方的绚烂，它只能静静地听着，却没办法挣脱束缚，又是歆羡又是无奈，又是一次次徒劳的挣扎无果后的疲倦。  
被那个表情所触动，又知晓了大野学生时的梦想，樱井下定决心，第二天就联系了知念，希望他能够做大野的老师，教他如何开起自己的蛋糕店。超出预计的是知念的热情，这位后辈整顿了一阵把自己现在的店面转给了同城的另外一个糕点师，然后背着行李来到樱井家邀请大野换一个城市开一家属于自己的蛋糕屋。  
“因为有大野前辈，才有现在的我啊。”知念解释道，“大野前辈的眼睛，和原来不太一样了，我想让他精神起来。”  
#  
樱井心里很清楚，现在的大野智能笑得这么自然，完全不是他的功劳。大野只是因为自由而开朗，在他的身边，大野能够自由自在地去追求自己当初的梦，能像个男人一样自己掌握自己的生活。  
而他从头到尾要求的，只有这么多。  
这一年多的时间里，他看到了真正的大野。这个男人似乎并不抵抗爱人的存在，当然前提是爱人能够给他足够的自由。他也有浪漫的天性，如果最初遇到的是简简单单的爱情，想必他也会付出称得上是浓烈的爱意。  
聪慧如他，早就明白那三人对他的感情，但是他想要的正是那三个占有欲强烈的男人没有办法给他的。在他们之后，大野的心中，爱人这个角色就完完全全地变了味道。  
樱井对他们也不会有什么不甘和怨憎，毕竟最初他也是抱着不纯的念头接近的大野。但是现在，樱井翔是无论如何都不敢妄自去亵渎了。  
是的，亵渎。一旦两个人之间出现了肉体的关系，他觉得自己的行为只用这样的词来形容。  
这并不是因为大野筑起了墙。他偶尔也装作不经意地去靠近大野，大野不会拒绝他的亲吻和拥抱，恐怕也不会拒绝他的侵犯。只是在肉欲满足之后呢？他们两个人会变成什么样呢？现在的他，能用一句简简单单的喜欢来让他相信自己的心意吗？  
“翔君，不要发呆啦。女孩子们这么好看吗？”  
大野端着空餐盘站在他面前，歪着头笑他。他和大野已经是互相叫名字的距离了，看上去亲近得如同密友。  
樱井把餐盘从他手里接过了来，回以微笑：“你去休息一会儿吧。接下来我和知念看着店就好了。”  
“那，我就不客气了。忙了好久，好饿。”  
知念端着新出炉的纸杯蛋糕经过，大野顺手顺走了一个，闻着那诱人的香气便迫不及待地往嘴里送。樱井一句“慢点吃小心烫”还没出口，他的猫舌就发出了抗议，往一边拼命地扭过头去，嘴里倒抽着冷气。  
樱井把一杯凉开水拍在大野面前，哭笑不得地看他咕噜咕噜一杯下肚，然后哈哈喘着气。  
大野要自由，他也只想陪在大野身边，平心而论他要的也不多。他现在唯一欣慰的，就是他已经彻底地将大野从那个黑暗的城市带走，终于让这只渴望自由的鸟儿，飞向他期盼已久的天空。  
#  
手机的屏幕被点亮了。  
相叶把手里的文件放到一边，拿起手机接收了彩信。他脸上露出和煦的表情，手指放大了收到的照片，满意地长出了一口气：“嗯……这张照片，哥哥的笑容终于及格啦。”  
管家站在书桌旁，表情也是安心下来了的样子：“多亏您请来了知念先生。”  
他摇了摇头：“能变成现在这样，也是多亏了哥哥上学的时候给了他恩惠，我只是搭了座桥罢了。”  
“那我尽快把大少爷的房间整理出来。”  
相叶舒服地伸了个懒腰：“是啊。收拾一下。也尽快帮我找一找，家附近有没有合适的店面能开蛋糕店。”  
“好的，少爷。”  
#  
二宫和也像往常一样，窝在柔软的懒人沙发上，打着电视游戏，度过他的休息日。而二宫的休息日通常是松本润的工作日，两个人很久没有一起在家里度过一整天了。  
然而在这一天，松本润不仅在家里呆了一整天，还奇怪地在傍晚时分收拾东西准备出门。  
“你干什么去？”二宫终于忍不住问道。  
“孩子太好学，家教也太认真，课上得有点久，我得去亲自接孩子放学回家了。”松本润笑道，“晚上做点好吃的，得犒劳犒劳这么努力学习的孩子。”  
“嗯，也是时候了。”二宫点了点头，再次把视线挪回电视屏幕上，手里的操纵杆在他的操控下发出规律的响声，“顺便买块蛋糕回来吧，尝尝他的手艺。那孩子不是最喜欢吃甜了么？”  
“我走了。”  
“一路顺风~”


End file.
